A Reckless Abandon
by musicchica10
Summary: Ariadne is suddenly taken away by men. Arthur is desperately searching for her with Eames' help. Will they get to her in time and what will become of the imprisoned wife of Arthur? A/A
1. Love Lost

**Alright, so I know I said I wasn't going to start a new fanfic until after the semester ends, but this is something someone had requested and I haven't been able to get it out of my head, so I decided to write the first chapter. It's short, but I just want to see what you all think. Please review and if you have ANY suggestions let me know. I already have some story line in mind for this. I have actually been thinking about it a lot, it's just a matter of getting it down. So without further ado...here is the first chapter! Review please!**

**Inception belongs to the genius, Christopher Nolan**

* * *

><p><em>November - Month 1<em>

Ariadne was determined. Today would be the day she'd tell Arthur. She had to. She had been keeping it from him for a while, and now that she was certain she had to tell him.

As she walked down the streets of Paris, she sighed happily and closed her eyes, letting the breeze flow through her hair. It was nice weather for November and she was enjoying the last bit of warmth before it started to get cold. Tugging at her scarf, she opened her eyes and stopped by a park, pulling out her sketchpad and pencil.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but it wasn't until her phone starting ringing that she realized it was getting late. Arthur was probably worried about her.

"Hello?" She asked, quickly shoving her things into her messenger bag.

"Ari? Where are you?" Arthur asked, worry etched in his voice.

"I stopped at a park and started to sketch. I lost track of time. Sorry. I'll be home soon." She replied.

"I can order some food and pick it up if you want." Arthur offered.

"I was thinking of having a homemade meal today."

"Alright. Is there anything in particular that you want? I'll get it started." Arthur asked.

Ariadne heard some shuffling and she smiled. "No, nothing in particular. Surprise me."

"Excuse me miss?" A man tapped her on her shoulder and she cautiously turned around.

"Who's that?" Arthur asked.

"Yes?" Ariadne stepped back and eyed the man warily.

"I believe this is yours." The man held out a necklace and Ariadne frowned.

"No, that's not mine." Ariadne stepped back again, but the man stepped forward, grabbing her shoulder. "Don't touch me! Let go!" Ariadne shouted, struggling to get away from the man.

Arthur's voice was loud through the speakers and Ariadne knew she had to let him know what was happening before the man tried to take her phone.

"You're coming with me!" The man shouting pulling at her hair.

Ariadne let out a small scream and clung to her phone tightly. "Arthur!"

"Ariadne! Where are you?" He asked.

"At the park a couple blocks from the house. You know where we went for our first date?" She quickly said, as the man reached for her phone and pried it out of her fingers.

"Arthur! Hurry!" She screamed. She fought as best as she could, but the man was too strong for her and he managed to pull her into an alley where no one would see them.

"Sweet dreams." He said, covering her mouth and nose with a cloth. Ariadne struggled and held her breath, trying not to let the man knock her out.

It was no use, she finally inhaled and soon everything became blurry. The last thing she remembered was two other men coming and lifting her up into a van.

* * *

><p>Arthur wasted no time. He ran to the park, worried. He managed to call Eames and let him know what was happening before he arrived at the park. He looked around and saw no sign of her. He cursed and spotted her messenger bag.<p>

He rushed to it and snatched it up, digging through it for any signs of who may have taken her. On the ground not too far away was her phone, next to it was a small business card.

Arthur calmly picked it up and turned it over.

_Hello Arthur. I'm sure you'll figure out who this is and where we've taken your wife. If you want her alive you'll have to find her. How long we will keep her alive is up to you. Don't do anything stupid. And when you find her, you're going to perform an Inception for us. The clock is ticking. –C_

Arthur frowned and cursed. He walked to the nearest bench and called Eames back. It rang a few times before he finally picked up.

"What's the news?" Eames asked.

"They took her. I think it was Cobol, but I'm not sure." Arthur ran his hand through his hair and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Well what's the plan?"

"I don't know yet. They want me to find her and after I find her we have to perform Inception for them. They didn't give any details. I'm not sure if we should call Cobb."

"If you think it's necessary."

"I don't want to take him away from his kids so soon." Arthur admitted.

" Arthur, it's been over two years now. I'm sure he'd help. It's up to you though. We can do it with or without him. I'll meet you at your house tomorrow. Just don't do anything stupid."

Arthur grunted. "Yeah right."

"Take it easy darling. Things will be alright." Eames tried to assure Arthur.

"See you tomorrow." Arthur sighed and shut his phone. This wasn't going to be easy. She could be anywhere in the world. The only way to find her was to figure out who took her and track them.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, it was a short chapter. It's kind of just opening things up. Things will get explained later on in chapters, but I wanted to go ahead and throw them into troubles right away. It's how this story will go. So again, let me know what you think. This was a request, so I hope that it will live up to expectations!<strong>


	2. The Resistance

**I'm glad you all liked the first chapter. This story I just wanted to jump right into the action because this has a lot of twists and action in it and I didn't want to start off slow. Besides, things will be explained throughout chapters, so if there are questions you want answered, leave them in a review and I'll try to answer it in the next chapter or so...depending on if it gives things away. So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review!**

**Thanks, but Inception isn't mine...I'd like to imagine that it is though...**

* * *

><p><em>Day 2 Month 1<em> _(Ariadne Present Time)_

Ariadne woke up feeling lightheaded and sick. She had a pounding headache and she silently cursed the men who used chloroform to knock her out. They could have easily used sedatives on her instead, but there was nothing she could do about that now.

She quickly sat up and instantly regretted it, feeling the dizziness and nausea take over. The pounding headache she had wasn't helping either. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and sat still for a few minutes, waiting for the awful side effects to wear off. As soon as she felt she was ok she opened her eyes and looked around.

She was in a strange room. There was a door that had a small door on the bottom. The bed she was laying on was hard and had a few blankets. There wasn't anything else in the room, aside from a tray full of food on the floor in front of the door. Grumbling, she stood up and headed over to the food, checking it out.

It had a small amount of what looked like mashed potatoes and a piece of bread. Next to it was a small glass of water. Ariadne scowled and thought about kicking the plate and glass, but figured she would regret it when she got hungry later.

She heard some talking in the hallway and rushed to the door and started banging on it.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" She yelled.

"Shut up!" A man shouted at her, hitting the door. She jumped back and sneered, walking back to the bed. She curled up and closed her eyes, hoping that Arthur would be able to find her. She just hoped they'd get to her in time.

* * *

><p><em>Day 1 Month 1 (Flashback to Arthur)<em>

Arthur paced around the living room waiting anxiously for Eames. He was still debating on whether he should call Cobb or not. He was his closest friend and he knew that he'd come and help if Arthur asked, but he wasn't sure if he should. There was this nagging part of him that doubted Cobb would come and help and the fear of asking was holding him back.

A loud knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and he rushed to it, cautiously opening it and looking out. Eames was standing there patiently, a calm expression on his face.

"So what happened?" Eames asked, brushing past Arthur and taking a seat on the couch.

Arthur inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. "I called Ariadne, she wasn't home when I got here so I wanted to make sure she was alright. We were talking when I heard a guy start talking to her, I guess he was trying to give her a necklace and he grabbed her because Ari started shouting for him to let go. She told me where she was, but I didn't get there in time. She was already gone. I found her bag, phone, and this note." Arthur pulled the note out and handed it to Eames.

Eames studied it carefully and frowned. "That's definitely Cobol. You should call Cobb." He looked up at Arthur and watched as Arthur's face changed with emotions.

"I can't do that to him." Arthur sighed.

"And he can't do this to you. We need his help too Arthur. He's more involved with Cobol than you are. You know that."

"I worked Cobol jobs with Cobb." Arthur protested.

"Yes, but he has worked Cobol jobs longer than you. Call him. Let him know what's happening and if he decides he wants to help, accept it. We need him and you know it."

Arthur sighed and rubbed his face roughly. "Alright."

Eames turned his attention back to the note and frowned. This was forged writing. Obviously they were trying to copy someone, but Eames wasn't sure who yet.

"Cobb." Eames' head snapped up as Arthur's voice filled the room.

"Arthur? How are you?" Cobb's cheerful voice caused Arthur to rethink this decision.

"Actually, we have a problem." Arthur mentally slapped himself with his straightforward reply. He was hoping to ease into the news, but he knew there wasn't really a way to break bad news.

"What? What's wrong?" Cobb sounded worried and alert.

"Someone took Ariadne." Arthur replied, his voice cracking.

"Who?"

Arthur glanced at Eames. "We think it's Cobol."

"We?"

"Eames is here with me. It was his idea to call you up. Look, I know that you don't want to leave James and Philippa, I'm not asking you to if you don't want to, but I need your help. You know Cobol a lot better than I do. Eames and I can easily do this ourselves if we have to, so don't feel like you have to say no." Arthur rambled, saying the words, but not meaning them.

"I don't know if I can Arthur." Cobb slowly replied.

Arthur frowned. He figured as much, but hearing him say it made him angry and hurt. He tried to control the anger that was bubbling up in his chest. He exhaled loudly and shot a look at Eames. Eames stood up and moved to grab the phone from Arthur, expecting an outburst, but Arthur moved away before he could grab the phone.

"Thanks Cobb. I hope you remember that Ariadne was the one who helped get you back to the kids. Without her we wouldn't have made it." Arthur snapped.

Eames tackled Arthur and grabbed the phone from him, keeping him pinned underneath.

"Cobb, Arthur's upset. Don't do anything you don't want to do. I told him to call. He's only upset because he didn't want to call you in the first place and I urged him to." Eames quickly said.

There was silence on the other end and Eames assumed Cobb hung up. He pulled the phone from his ear and looked down. The call was still connected.

"Arthur's right. I'm being selfish. Ariadne's his wife. I can't just let my friend suffer and try to find his wife on his own, especially when she helped me get to where I am now. Tell Arthur I'll be there in a day or two and tell him I'm sorry for even hesitating."

Eames stared at the phone in shock, forgetting about the struggling Point Man underneath him.

"Get off of me Eames!" A slap to the face caused Eames to jump off of Arthur.

"He's coming." Eames calmly said, brushing off his clothes and staring at Arthur.

Arthur stared up at Eames in surprise. He quickly looked down and pushed himself off the floor. Eames thought he spotted a hint of guilt in Arthur's expression, but Arthur was too quick in covering it up for him to be sure.

"I shouldn't have called. He's doing it out of guilt." Arthur sighed and walked into the bedroom.

"Oh Arthur, since when have you become Mr. Pity? You're the Point Man. Get your head on straight. We won't find Ariadne with you moping around." Eames grabbed Arthur's shoulders roughly and shook him.

Arthur glared at Eames, shoved his hands off his shoulder, and nodded. "I need some time alone to think. I'll be out in an hour or two. You can crash in the guest room."

Eames nodded and sent him one last look before closing the door behind him. Arthur sat on the bed for a few moments, regaining his composure. He'd dealt with kidnappings before and he'd handled them well, but this was different and much harder on him. He sighed and closed his eyes, willing himself to get a grip.

After a few moments of breathing, he opened his eyes, feeling much better. He stood up and his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Arthur." Cobb's voice caused him to freeze.

"Cobb." Arthur replied.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. You don't have to." Arthur said, cutting him off.

"But…"

"No. Don't."

Cobb sighed, but Arthur could hear the smile in it. "I'll be there tomorrow night. Keep me updated."

"I will."

"And Arthur?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay calm and don't worry too much ok?"

"I'll try not to." Arthur smiled, shaking his head.

He hung up and put his phone in his pocket. Glancing around the room he started to think. He knew they had to find out where Ariadne was before they'd be able to go after her, but he wasn't sure where to start. He started pacing around the room, his arms behind his back and his face stoic as he was deep in thought.

He was so caught up in his thoughts and planning that he didn't hear Eames knocking on his door. The door swung open and Arthur jumped and threw a punch at Eames.

"Whoa! Easy, it's just me!" Eames exclaimed, holding his hands up and backing away from Arthur.

"Sorry." Arthur murmured, glaring at the Forger. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes, actually." Eames smoothed out his clothes and cleared his throat. "I think I know where they took Ariadne."

"What? How?" Arthur asked, wondering how Eames could figure it out, but he couldn't.

"That's the beauty of it. They made it clear in the note." Eames replied, grinning.

"I'm still not following." Arthur said, furrowing his brow.

"Alright, so the note is written on a paper made specially in Canada." Eames explained. "And we know it's Cobol because it's their style. They signed it with a C, but the C was put there to lead us to Canada. Ariadne's from Canada. It makes so much sense that it's so easy to miss. And I think that they knew you'd call me and they knew that if they left this note I'd be able to track them. They want us to fine them. Those sick bastards."

"How on earth did you come up with that?" Arthur asked, growing irritated. He wasn't sure if he believed Eames story or not.

"Arthur, I'm a forger, I know different papers and their origins. I also know how to observe people. I may not have observed Cobol that much, but I know enough that they keep their notes simple enough for us to figure out, but since it's so simple it's hard to figure out."

"How do you know this?" Arthur asked, suspicious.

"I've had past experiences with them. Not as much as you, but I have had enough jobs to have been able to observe them thoroughly and learn their techniques. Trust me, they took her to Canada."

"Alright, but if you're wrong about this, I will kill you." Arthur mumbled, making his way to the living room to start up his laptop.

"Should we call in Yusuf?" Eames asked, plopping down onto the couch.

"No. We don't need him right now. If something comes up, we'll give him a call." Arthur quickly said, turning his attention back to the information in front of him.

"You're right. Cobol has a base in Canada." Arthur turned to Eames a few moments later, surprised. Eames just smirked at him and crossed his arms.

"Told you darling."

"Alright. I'm going to look for flights that left within the last few hours." Arthur began typing away furiously. Eames watched in amusement as Arthur grunted as he typed.

"Calm down there, Arthur."

"Shut up Eames. I'm working." Arthur snapped. He clapped his hands together in triumph, earning an eyebrow raise from Eames. "Found it. There's a flight heading there now. She's probably in that flight." Arthur stood up and grabbed a bag.

"Arthur, we can't just go after her now. We have to think this through." Eames reasoned.

"I do have a plan." Arthur called from his room.

"Oh, and what is this plan?"

"You're going to get captured by Cobol."

"What? Are you insane?" Eames shouted.

"No, it will work perfectly. I'll explain in a minute. We won't be able to get her out of there for a couple of months though."

"And why the hell not?"

"It's not that easy. It's never that easy with Cobol. If we just rush in to save her, they'll kill us or her, whichever they find most convenient. Their security is tight. So this will take at least four months, if we're lucky."

"Well that's just bloody great!" Eames exclaimed.

"When Cobb gets here, we'll go over the plan." Arthur said. "Just trust me."

"Alrighty." Eames sighed, and slumped back down onto the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I hope Arthur wasn't too out of character, I tried to get him to be rational and emotional, so I hope I didn't ruin it...thanks for reading! Leave a review! And we will hear more about Ariadne, don't worry...but we have to see what's happening with Arthur...oh and to explain the beginning...Ariadne's part is future. It jumps back to Arthur and Eames, but Ariadne's part is after she was captured and taken...so she wakes up in a strange prison cell...but there isn't that much of a time difference, I hope that clears things up...<strong>


	3. Close Your Brown Eyes

**Cool! I managed to finish this and get it up today! :D Be proud because I spent ALL day yesterday working on my final project...and I wasn't planning on writing today, but I decided to go ahead and do it. I hope that the weird time jumps aren't too confusing for you guys, but I wanted to try something different. And at one point the times will line up to each other, but right now I'm having it jump. So if you haven any questions about it, let me know and I'll explain to you :) So I hope you enjoy this chapter...I really do hope whoever requested this story is reading it too...but for those of you who already story alerted me, thank you so much! It means a lot! And thank you all for reviewing! Here some more things will be revealed. Hope you like! Leave a review!**

**Christopher Nolan is the genius that owns Inception...not me. So don't even think I own it!**

* * *

><p><em>Month 1 Day 8 (Ariadne)<br>_

Ariadne used the pencil she had in her pocket to mark on the walls how many days she had been in here. She knew she had to keep track otherwise she'd go crazy. Not only that but if Arthur didn't save her within the next few months, there would be another person in the room.

She sighed as she remembered what she was going to tell Arthur. She had been so excited after her doctor appointment. She and Arthur had been trying to have a baby for the past year and when she found out that she was pregnant she was ecstatic. Unfortunately events turned for the worse and she wasn't able to tell Arthur.

Ariadne closed her eyes tightly and held back tears that she felt welling up. It had already been eight days of her being locked up in the room and she was starting to feel restless and nauseous. She just wanted to be out of here and safe in Arthur's arms. If she could, she'd escape herself, but she thoroughly surveyed the room and realized that there wouldn't be anyway out. There wasn't even a window for her to try to climb out of.

There was a loud pounding on her door and she jumped from her spot on the bed. She slowly made her way to the door and waited as they slid a food tray through the small door for her.

"Thanks." She mumbled sarcastically as she picked up the tray and frowned. Mashed potatoes and bread again. She was sure she'd get sick of it soon. She set the tray down on the bed, careful not to spill the water and walked to the small bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror and frowned. She looked pale, sweaty, and tired.

Lucky for her she was able to bathe, but she had to be quick because the water turned cold within five minutes. Turning on the water, she quickly stripped of her clothes and jumped into the shower, hoping the warm water would help make her feel better. She had yet to experience morning sickness, but she was starting to feel it coming on.

She let the water run down her face and soothe her achy body. As soon as she felt the water turn cold she turned it off and grabbed the towel and dried herself off, standing in front of the mirror. She turned sideways and ran her hand down her stomach, letting it come to rest just above her belly button. The doctor had told her she was three months along and she could already see and feel a slight bump. She sighed and pulled the towel around her tightly before dressing quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Month 1 Day 2 (Arthur)<em>

Once Cobb arrived Arthur immediately began explaining his plan, not even giving Cobb enough time to sit down and relax.

"Alright, so I told Eames part of my plan. I think it will work, but we have to get all of the equipment we need first." Arthur began.

"Alright, slow down Arthur. Care to tell me what the plan is?" Cobb asked.

Arthur nodded and pulled out his small notebook. He leaned against the couch as he flipped through his pages.

"Eames is going to get captured by Cobol."

"What?" Cobb raised his voice, shooting a glance at Eames, whose face was impassive.

"Let me explain." Arthur held up his hand and glared.

Cobb held up his hands in surrender and cleared his throat, waiting for Arthur to continue.

"Eames is going to get captured. But we'll have him bugged and have a tracking device on him. It will have to be extremely small, but once he's in he can keep in contact with us and be able to lead us to them."

"And how do you expect us to get in?" Eames spoke up, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"That's what's going to take a while." Arthur admitted. "Getting you in is the easy part. It's getting you out what we're going to have to figure out before we send you in."

"How do you even know that they'll take him to where Ariadne is being held?" Cobb asked.

"We don't, but to better our chances we're going to send him to Canada and make it seem like he's snooping around. And hopefully since he's already right there, they'll just take him in." Arthur replied.

"Alright. Now back to getting us out." Eames said. "We can either go with sheer force or with sneaky tactics."

Arthur rolled his eyes at Eames wording and pulled out his pen, ready to write down anything that could be useful or helpful.

"We're going to have to go with a little of both." Cobb finally said.

"What do you mean?" Eames asked.

"We're going to have to sneak in and break you two out, but when we work our way out we'll have to try to get out of there with force if needed." Arthur cut in.

"That's dangerous." Eames warned.

"I know, but it's the only way. If we did it the other way around, we'd all get shot and killed on site. We're going to have to do our best to sneak in and try to sneak out, but if we have to use force on our way out, we will. Which is why we need you on the inside. We'll plant a camera, microphone, earpiece, and tracking device on you. This way you can record the inside for us and let us know of any alarms that we might trip if we tried to sneak in."

Eames nodded and looked at his hands. "You don't think they're torturing her do you? If so, we'll have a harder time getting her out. She'll be injured and in pain."

"I don't know." Arthur answered shortly, not wanting to think of what they might be doing to her.

"We have to prepare for the worst." Cobb told Arthur.

"I know." Arthur scribbled something down into his notebook and avoided Eames and Cobb's stares.

"We might need Yusuf."

Arthur looked at Cobb and tilted his head. "Why?"

"We could get sedatives from him. It might help if we can tranquilize anyone that comes in between us when we're on our way in and out. It will give us more time too."

Arthur nodded and turned to Eames. "Call him."

"On it."

"How are you holding out Arthur?" Cobb asked, once Eames left the room.

"I'm fine."

"Obviously."

"Cobb, Eames already told me to keep my head on straight. I don't need another lecture."

"I know, but I understand what you're going through. Eames doesn't. I know how hard this is." Cobb softly said.

Arthur nodded and looked Cobb in the eyes. "I'm terrified, but I can't let that take over. I have to stay focused."

"It's ok not to have everything together."

"No it's not. If I slip up, all of us, including Ari, will die. I need to focus completely on getting us in and out of there safely. Then I can worry."

"Alright, but if you need to talk." Cobb trailed off as Eames walked in.

"Thanks." Arthur quietly said.

"Yusuf said he won't go with us, but he'll get us sedatives. Apparently his wife is pregnant and he doesn't want to miss a moment of the pregnancy."

Cobb noticed Arthur stiffen and frown. "Alright. We just need to find the equipment."

"I know a few people." Eames said, earning shocked expressions from Arthur and Cobb. "What? Just because I've pissed people off doesn't mean I haven't made friends in high places too."

"Just make sure they don't turn on us." Arthur sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it darling. Let me handle this while you and Cobb figure out how we're going to get me captured. That's dreadfully awful and weird to say." Eames distastefully grunted, heading out of the house.

Cobb turned to Arthur and raised his eyebrow. Arthur just shrugged, knowing that Eames will be Eames.

"So what exactly happened?"

Arthur sighed. "I was on the phone with Ariadne when she started talking to some guy who apparently ended up grabbing her. She started screaming and told me where to go. She was at the park we went to for our first date, but when I got there she was already gone. I found her bag, phone, and this note." Arthur pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Cobb.

Cobb frowned. "Well Eames is right. This is Cobol. I've seen this before." He handed the note back to Arthur and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Eames managed to trace it back to Canada and he gave reasons as to why they would go there. I researched it yesterday and he's right. All of the hints that they left in the note lead to Canada. I'm not ecstatic about it, and I just hope that she's ok."

"We'll get her back soon."

"That's the thing. We won't be able to get her right away. This will take a few months. The Canadian headquarters have some of the strongest security. That's why Eames has to go in. Once we get an understanding of the layout, we'll be able to raid the place and save both of them. We just have to do it right. And we have to plan this carefully."

Cobb nodded. "Miles might be able to help us. He's been locked up in the Canadian headquarters before."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Arthur asked, his voice raising.

"Calm down Arthur. You didn't give me an opportunity. I'm telling you now."

"When was Miles taken there?"

"Back before Mal and I were married. We just started dating and Miles had taken me under his wing and started teaching me about dream sharing. I don't know what happened, he still won't tell me, but it took almost five months for him to get out of there. I didn't go there personally, so I wouldn't be much help with that. But Miles could help us."

Arthur started to pace around the room. Dragging too many people into this could be risky and dangerous, but if Miles knew anything about the headquarters, they would need him. He turned to Cobb and nodded.

"Alright, I'll call him and let him know. It's best that I tell him and try to keep him from freaking out." Arthur sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Month 1 Day 8 12 (Ariadne)_

Ariadne didn't remember making it to the bed and falling asleep. She didn't remember putting her food down on the floor either. So when she woke up and found herself curled up on the bed, she nearly fell off, startled. She looked around and didn't see anyone in the room. She frantically looked for her totem and spotted it on the floor of the bathroom. Luckily it hadn't fallen out of her pocket when they took her.

Placing her bishop on the countertop, she hastily tipped it over, letting out a sighe of relief when its familiar clank filled the room. She tucked it away in her pocket and swallowed hard as nausea took over. She fell to the floor and leaned over the toilet, gagging.

After emptying her stomach of yesterday's dinner, she wiped her mouth and washed her face, feeling unsure about eating the lunch they had slipped to her. She eyed the food warily and sighed, picking up the bread. Hopefully that would help calm her stomach.

She let out a breath and looked around. She was extremely bored and lonely. There wasn't much she could do. She stood up and started banging on the door.

"I thought I told you to shut up?" The man angrily growled.

"Can I at least have some paper or a book or something? It's boring in here!" Ariadne shouted.

"I'll have to talk to my boss about it, so don't get your hopes up."

Ariadne huffed and stalked back to her bed, grabbing the glass of water and gulping it down. She slammed the glass on the table, half expecting it to shatter so it would get their attention, but it didn't. Frustrated she laid back and clutched her stomach, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

One slipped down her cheek and she quickly rubbed it away, but not too long after the tears started streaming freely down her face. She rolled over and buried her face into the pillow, muffling her quiet sobs.

"I'm sorry baby, I will take care of you." She whispered, rubbing her stomach gently. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Month 1 Day 2 (Arthur)<em>

Arthur paced around the room, Cobb's eyes following him, as he waited for Miles to pick up.

"Hello?" A familiar English accent filled Arthur's ears.

"Miles." Arthur replied.

"Arthur? How are you my son?"

"Actually…"

"What happened?" Miles cut him off.

"Ariadne's been kidnapped. By Cobol. Eames and Cobb both believe she was taken to the Canadian headquarters."

"Oh dear. Are you positive?" Miles asked.

"Eames and Cobb both seem pretty sure about this. Cobb suggested I call and get your help."

"Cobb's with you?"

"Yes. He's right here." Arthur sighed.

"Let me talk to him for a moment. Then we will discuss where you want me to meet you."

Arthur handed the phone to a confused looking Cobb and sat down across from him. Cobb slowly brought the phone up to his ear and grimaced.

"Miles."

"Cobb, where are the children?" Miles asked, angry.

"With their grandma. I'm not just going to leave them with anyone. She knows how to take care of them." Cobb heard Miles sigh and could picture his upset expression.

"Alright, and you're certain that they took her to Canada?"

"I'm almost positive. You could come and look at the note and confirm it for yourself if it makes you feel better."

"Well I was already planning on heading over there to help. Let me talk to Arthur again."

Cobb handed the phone back to Arthur. Arthur shot Cobb a questioning look and held up the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Where do you want me to meet you?"

"At our house is fine. We aren't planning on heading out quite yet. We still have some planning to do. I don't even plan on sending Eames in until another month or two." Arthur replied.

"Alright, I'll be there within the next hour."

"Thanks Miles." Arthur said before hanging up. He looked up at Cobb and nodded. "He's coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so what did you think? The Ariadne being captured and pregnant was the specific request I got for a fic, so that's where I'm taking it. I already have some kind of idea how I want it to go, so hopefully things will turn out how I plan...thanks for reading, and if you have any questions, feel free to let me know! I'll answer! Review please! Thanks!<strong>


	4. Lonely People

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been working on Final Projects all week and I didn't find time or inspiration to write, but this week is my last week and I will be free! YAY! So hopefully I will be able to write more after this week. Thank you for all the alerts and reviews! It means a lot to me and I hope you're enjoying this story so far! Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions I'd be happy to hear them! I hope the time jumps aren't too confusing. I did label them for you, and things will start to move faster soon. I just wanted Arthur and the team to plan before I speed up in time...so that's why his time isn't changing much but Ariadne's are.  
><strong>

**Inception isn't mine...sadly.**

* * *

><p><em>Month 1 Day 2 (Arthur)<em>

Miles arrived at Arthur and Ariadne's house two hours later, apologizing for not coming sooner.

"It's ok." Arthur smiled sadly at Miles, his calm exterior faltering for a few moments.

"Where's Eames?" Miles asked, distracting Arthur.

"He went to go pick up some equipment we're going to need in order to get information on the inside." Arthur informed Miles, collapsing onto the couch and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Arthur, when was the last time you slept?" Miles asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Arthur replied.

"You should get some rest. I'll tell Miles the plans and when Eames gets back I'll wake you and we can go over Eames part." Cobb suggested.

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but Miles cut him off. "He's right. Go sleep and I can draw up some of the floor plans that I remember from when I was there. It has been almost ten years, so I'm not sure if they changed it, but what I do remember could help us."

Arthur sighed and nodded, smiling softly at Cobb before disappearing into his room. Cobb and Miles' eyes lingered on the place where Arthur's form was. Cobb sighed and turned to Miles, guiding him to the table in the dining room. They began going over the plan and Miles pulled out his sketchpad and slowly drew from memory.

Arthur shut the door behind him and slipped out of his shoes. He carefully removed his vest and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, placing them on the chair neatly. He pushed down his pants and climbed into bed, pulling Ariadne's pillow towards him. He inhaled her scent and buried his face into her pillow, hugging it close.

"I'm coming for you Ari." He whispered before giving into the sleep that had been threatening to take over.

* * *

><p><em>Month 1 Day 10 (Ariadne)<em>

Ariadne's eyes snapped open as a wave of nausea took over. She dashed into the bathroom and threw up, coughing softly afterwards and flinching in disgust. She wiped her mouth and stood up, checking herself out in the mirror. She wasn't looking any better than she was yesterday and she was starting to get worried that she wouldn't be getting enough nourishment for her and the baby.

She sighed, and washed her face, splashing the water on carelessly. She heard the latch being opened for the door and knew that they were sliding her food in. Gingerly, she made her way out and gasped when there were some sketchpads, pencils, colored pencils, erasers, books, and an omelet and orange juice waiting for her. She eyed the food suspiciously, not sure if she could trust them or not. But the grumbling noise her stomach made convinced her to eat it.

It smelled great, and despite having just tossed up her dinner, she took a huge bite. A small moan escaped her mouth and she closed her eyes happily. As soon as she finished eating, she gathered the things they slipped to her and dropped them on the bed. She sifted through the books, glad to see that they weren't boring books. In fact, most of them were some of her favorites.

It worried her that they were able to find out what her favorite books were, but there really wasn't anything she could do about that being locked up.

* * *

><p><em>Month 1 Day 2 ½ (Arthur)<em>

A soft knock on the door woke Arthur from his slumber. He mumbled something incoherent and rolled over on his stomach, resting his head between his arms. There was another knock on the door, but Arthur was too tired to care to get up and answer it. So he ignored it.

Finally the door creaked open and soft footsteps made their way to the bed. Arthur knew it was Cobb, but he didn't open his eyes, feeling the tiring events finally catch up to his exhausted body.

"Arthur." Cobb softly said.

"Hmmm?" Arthur grunted.

"Eames is back. Did you want to get started?" Cobb asked, observing Arthur's still form.

"Huh? Yeah." Arthur opened his eyes and moved. Cobb frowned.

"Maybe you should sleep more. You're tired."

"I'm fine." Arthur quickly said, sitting up and letting his feet fall to the floor with a thud.

"I'll give you some privacy." Cobb briskly left the room and shut the door behind him, allowing Arthur to get up and get dressed.

Arthur waited until he heard the soft click the door made as it closed before standing up and moving to the closet to search for a new suit. He sighed, as he glanced to Ariadne's side of the closet.

Her scarves were the only things that were neatly organized and Arthur chuckled, running his fingers over the soft fabrics. He loved the strange quirks she had and even though she wasn't the most organized person, he still loved her for it. She helped him relax and he wasn't as uptight as he used to be.

Unable to handle the flood of memories that Ariadne's scarves brought him, he grabbed the nearest suit and tie, not bothering to check if they matched. He rushed out of the closet and got dressed, letting out an exasperated sigh when his tie was brown and didn't match his black suit.

He grabbed a blue tie and carefully placed his brown one where the blue one had been. He heard a knock on the door again and frowned.

"Yes?"

"You ok in there?" Dom's concerned voice filled the silent air.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Arthur replied, adjusting his tie, grabbing his shoes and socks and quickly putting them on.

He opened the door slowly and Dom stood there, his eyebrows raised. Arthur ignored his look and stepped around him. Dom reached out and grabbed his shoulder, holding him in place.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Dom, I'm fine. I got enough rest. Now let's plan." Arthur shrugged Dom's hand off gently and met his gaze.

"Alright. Let's go. Eames is back and Miles has a pretty good sketch of the layout. So we should be able to do this. As long as they haven't made many changes it won't be too hard to get in and out." Dom replied, a hint of hopefulness in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Arthur.

"Ah, Artie, there you are." Eames replied gleefully. Arthur shot him a look and Eames' mouth shut. "Well aren't you grumpy?"

"Shut up, Mr. Eames. I'm perfectly fine." Arthur snapped and turned to Miles. "You have the layout?"

"Hey, I have the equipment, don't you want to see it?" Eames whined.

"Yes, in a minute." Arthur nodded, his face stoic.

Miles shuffled into the kitchen and came out with a few pages of sketches. He handed them to Arthur and waited as Arthur observed them carefully.

Arthur grunted and turned to the next page. He sighed and shook his head. Cobb believed they could get in and out of there easily, but Arthur wasn't so sure.

"This is going to be difficult." Arthur finally said as he handed the papers back to Miles.

"Why?" Cobb asked, taking the papers from Miles.

"They have multiple layers with multiple hallways and stairwells. We don't know which level she'll be in and we don't even know if they've added anything to this. And on top of that their security will be extremely high, which means that any of those stairwells, hallways, or floors could have set traps to go off at even the slightest disturbance."

"She'll be in the third level down." Miles replied. "That's where they keep their captives. It's quite a nice place actually. The rooms are furnished and there are bathrooms in them. She'll be fine, unless they really want something from her, then they'll torture her. But it seems as if they want you Arthur, so I think she should be fine."

It didn't ease Arthur's mind. "Let's hope that she's ok. Eames, bring over the equipment."

Eames nodded and strode into the other room, coming back with two large cases, similar to the silver PASIV.

"Alright, this one has all of the cameras and video feed." He placed the case next to Arthur's left leg. "And this one has all the audio feed. It will allow us to keep in contact with each other, but the reception isn't too great, especially if we are three levels down, so don't count on being able to talk to her all the time or at all. If we don't get a signal, then our communication will be cut off." Eames sighed and rubbed his head after he placed the second case next to Arthur's right leg.

"Well let's hope it does work." Arthur mumbled, wanting to be able to hear his wife's voice and know she's ok.

"The video feed will allow you to be able to see that she's alright. But like the audio feed it may cut off once I'm down there. So we have to hope for the best." Eames quickly added. Arthur nodded slightly and furrowed his brow in thought.

"Alright, so the plan is to send Eames in. Right?" Miles asked, breaking Arthur out of his thoughts.

Arthur nodded. "He'll be going in for us in two months. That will give us enough time to get the feed off of him and figure out the best way to get in and out."

"And with your layouts we are able to decide which entrance will work best." Cobb added.

"The back entrance at the second floor will be the easiest to get into. That's the one I got out of." Miles said, pointing to a small balcony with a fire escape.

"Are you sure there aren't cameras there that will tip us off?" Arthur asked.

Miles shook his head. "Their cameras don't have the ability to work well at night. I have no idea why they don't fix that, it is a major flaw in their security, so we should try to break in at night."

Arthur brought his hand to his chin and closed his eyes, visualizing the plan. He opened them and turned to Eames.

"We're going to drop you off about two miles away from the grounds. You will have to walk the rest of the way and attempt to sneak in. When you sneak in you have to be sure to look like you're snooping around. It will give them the idea that you're there looking for Ariadne. Since they know that you worked with me, they will assume you do know Ariadne and hopefully they will take you to where she is." Arthur said.

Eames nodded. "What happens once I'm inside?"

"You'll walk as slowly as possible so the camera can record anything that can be useful to us. If you see security cameras, locks that need passwords or codes, and hidden rooms, try to get those on camera. If they put you in the same room as Ari, keep an eye on her for me." Arthur's voice and expression softened and Eames nodded.

"If what Arthur says is true, you could very well be stuck in there for at least three more months, unless by some miracle we're able to get in there sooner." Cobb spoke up.

Miles nodded. "They're more lenient with people going in. It's with them coming out that they're resilient about."

"Great. So I may be stuck inside a boring building with a woman for three months." Eames grunted, crossing his arms. Arthur turned and glared at him.

"That woman is my wife." He growled.

"Just because she's your wife doesn't mean I want to spend three months in a small room with her."

"Eames." Cobb's voice calmly told Eames to stop.

"I'm sorry Arthur, just giving you a hard time."

"Well now's not the time." Arthur snapped and turned back to Miles. Do you think we should send him in soon?"

"Two months sounds the best. Stick to your original plan. I'd work on getting them out of there more than getting him in. We want to try to break them out less than three months."

"Alright. Eames, get familiar with the equipment, you're going to need it. And hopefully they don't take them away from you or find them on you. That could complicate things and make it harder to get you out."

Cobb and Arthur left the room, leaving Eames and Miles to pull out the small cameras and microphones. They observed the items carefully and learned how to use them.

"Are you ready for this? It's going to be hard. We're going to have to rent a small cabin in Canada for a few months."

"I'll get on it." Arthur replied.

"Of course." Cobb sighed and watched his friend and Point Man snap into work mode.

* * *

><p><em>Month 1 Day 20 (Ariadne)<em>

Ariadne hated being stuck in this room. She was going crazy and couldn't help but feel annoyed and restless. She paced the room a lot, silently hoping that Arthur would burst in and save her, but she knew that wasn't likely.

She moved to sit on the bed and frowned, rubbing the small swell on her stomach. It wasn't too noticeable, but she was able to notice it. She was almost four months along and it was clear that she would start showing a lot more really soon. She just hoped she wouldn't get too huge for her to walk around.

As she sat thinking about her growing stomach, a sudden fear welled up in her. What if they came in to check up on her and noticed that she was pregnant and threatened to take her baby.

She shook her head determinedly and clenched her fist. She wouldn't let them do that.

"Arthur, please come soon." She whispered, hugging herself and slouching. "We need you."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think...it's a slower chapter, but things needed to get planned. The next chapter will have larger time jumps...I'm not planning on this being a long fanfic, but I am making the chapters a little longer than my previous story. So hopefully that makes up for this. But I'm not planning on this story being longer than 20 chapters...if even that...so leave a review! And thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Art of War

**Sorry everyone, it's been a while, but finals week was this past week and then this weekend I was away in Raton for the weekend and I had no time to write. But now classes are over and I'll have more time to write! Woo hoo! So here is the next chapter! Let me know what you think, and thank you for being so patient with me! You guys are all awesome! Read and Review! **

**I don't own Inception, or Syncopy.**

* * *

><p><em>Month 1 Day 30 Arthur<em>

After much work and planning, Arthur managed to get the four of them a cabin close to the headquarters of Cobol. Getting the place wasn't the hard part, it was getting everything they'd need to the place that was hard. Eames grumbled and complained most of the way, earning several glares from Arthur.

Now that they were so close to Ariadne, Arthur never felt farther away from her. She was just in reach, but he couldn't just rush in and save her. This needed to go as planned and it was killing him slowly knowing that Eames would see her in a month, but he wouldn't be able to see her for at least another three months. He sighed in frustration and turned to the window.

It was cold outside, snow was beginning to fall and he remembered when he and Ariadne had started dating. One of their first dates had been during the winter and Ariadne insisted on taking him sledding. He had consented, after much pleading on Ariadne's part, and she led him to her favorite place to go during the winter. It hadn't been long before it started snowing. Ariadne ignored it, not caring that a little snow was falling, but soon the light snow turned into a heavy storm and they had to run for shelter.

Ariadne had been laughing hard, watching Arthur scramble them to safety. They had made it to a large tree where there were, conveniently, cardboard boxes left there. Arthur, quickly made them a shelter and pulled Ariadne with him.

"You know, a little snow never hurt anyone." Ariadne grinned.

"Until they catch a cold and it turns into pneumonia." Arthur quipped. Ariadne sighed and shook her head, a small smile still on her face.

"Arthur?" Cobb's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Arthur turned around slowly.

"Eames has a few questions for you." Cobb replied, eyeing Arthur carefully.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Arthur nodded and turned back to look outside. Cobb frowned and walked off.

"I'm coming for you Ari." Arthur whispered before heading to the other room.

"Arthur!" Eames jumped up and began pacing around. Arthur raised his eyebrows and looked at Cobb who shrugged.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked, following Eames' pacing body.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Eames paused and glanced at Arthur.

"Why wouldn't it? Are you having second thoughts?"

"Well not really. I'm just not too sure how I feel about being sent in for two months."

"We need someone on the inside. I can't go, I would, but you know I have to be out here." Arthur pointed out. "And Cobb needs to be with me too."

"I'm just as capable as you are." Eames protested.

"I'm the Point Man. This is part of my job. Believe me, I want nothing more than to go in there and get her myself, but you and I both know that I can't."

Eames sighed and rubbed his face. Arthur watched him carefully and frowned in realization.

"You have some beef with them too don't you? What did you do?"

"Nothing that a couple million dollars won't fix." Eames shrugged.

"What!" Cobb exclaimed.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, his voice raising.

"I kind of stole three million dollars from them. They know who I am." Eames replied.

"How the hell did you do that?" Arthur's angry voice filled the room.

"Well, you see. I was at a casino and one of Cobol's men was there too. I had no idea that's who it was. I basically scammed him out of his money and won it all. He found out and they sent a few men after me, but being the sneaky guy I am, I managed to lose their tail. However, I'm still on their wanted list." Eames explained casually.

Arthur rubbed his face, frustrated and shot a look at Cobb. Cobb sighed and crossed his arms, placing a hand underneath his chin in thought.

"You still have to go in. We'll have to hope for the best."

"Why can't Miles go in?" Eames whined.

"Because I'm an old man and the plan was for you to go in." Miles jumped in, causing the three men to turn to him.

"I won't be able to help much with the escape either. And if Ariadne's injured, someone will have to carry her out. Eames, you're going to have to get over this. It was your mistake, and right now Ariadne is our top priority. Hopefully they won't recognize you. We can disguise you if needed, but you have to go in." Miles sternly told Eames.

The three men remained silent, shocked with Miles' authoritative tone and Eames nodded slowly.

"Now that that little fit is over. Arthur, have you decided which plan you wanted to go with?" Miles asked, turning towards Arthur.

Arthur nodded. "We'll send in Eames from the back. There's little activity there, but the guard on duty will most likely take him to the guard in charge and hopefully they will lead him to Ariadne. I know you said we could disguise Eames, but if we did that then they wouldn't put him with Ariadne. They know Eames works with her, which makes the probability of him being put in the same cell as her higher than if he were disguised."

"Sorry Eames. You're gonna have to sacrifice for this one." Cobb grinned playfully. Eames muttered something under his breath and nodded.

"Once you're in, I want to talk to her." Arthur replied, staring at Eames intently.

"Alright, alright, but no mushy stuff. I don't want to throw up." Eames waved his hand and rolled his eyes.

"I just want to make sure she's ok." Arthur whispered.

Eames nodded. "I'll take care of her. We'll get her out."

"And if we get good footage, we'll be there to break you guys out as soon as we can." Cobb spoke up.

"I'll stay back and have first aid kits, food, water, whatever will be needed. I'll be the back up and if we need to get out of here, I'll have the car ready." Miles said.

"Sounds like we're pretty much ready." Eames clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"Relax, no need to rush." Arthur said. It was hard to get those words out, but he knew that patience and timing was everything.

"We have one month to plan my capture." Eames grinned. "Let's make it interesting."

"Not too interesting." Cobb warned.

"Oh come on!" Eames whined.

"We'll make it somewhat interesting." Arthur compromised.

"Awesome!" Eames grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Month 2 Day 15 Ariadne<em>

Ariadne sighed as she paced around the room. She was thinking of ways to try to escape, but the only way in or out of the room was the large door. They never opened it, they only slid in her food or paper and pencils, but the door never actually opened. It locked from the outside and there wasn't a keyhole to tamper with from the inside.

She kicked her bed and grunted. She was going crazy with boredom. It had already been a month and a half since she was tossed in her and locked up and she began to wonder if Arthur was really looking for her or not. She shook her head quickly, dismissing that idea. Of course Arthur is looking for her. He had to be.

She remembered a conversation she had with him just after they had gotten engaged.

"I was held captive for almost five months until Cobb came and rescued me." Arthur had told her.

"What? Why so long?" Ariadne asked, shocked and angry.

"You can't just rush in and save someone Ari. It takes planning, patience, and timing. If we go in unprepared, we risk getting captured too and what would be the point of a rescue mission if we're all locked up?"

Ariadne bit her lip and nodded. "But five months? It couldn't have been sooner? Cobb had help right?"

"Yes, but just because he had help doesn't mean we can go in so soon. Depending on where someone's being held, it could take months to get them out."

"Where were you being held?" Ariadne asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"I was in an old concentration camp that was turned into a prison."

Ariadne held in a gasp. "Who took you?" She quietly asked.

"Syncopy Corporation. They're pretty nasty when it comes to jobs not getting done the way they wanted it to. I thought I'd lost their trail, but they ambushed me at the airport." Arthur sighed, remembering his first mistake.

Ariadne remained silent, wanting to wait until he was ready to continue. He licked his lips and looked at her.

"It was my first mistake and I was so angry with myself. Luckily Cobb caught wind of it and he and Eames came after me." Arthur finished, not wanting to talk about it any more the necessary. "It was one of the more secure headquarters that they took me to, so it took a while for them to plan and break in."

Ariadne nodded. She moved her hand to cup his face and kissed him lightly. He pulled her to him and held her close, hugging her tightly.

"If anything ever happens to you, I want you to remember this. Just because I'm not there right away doesn't mean I'm not looking for you. I'll always look for you. It just may take a while for me to get to you because it does take planning. Remember ok?"

Ariadne shifted to look at him and nodded. "I'll remember." She kissed him and smiled, holding onto him tightly.

A small clank broke her out of her thoughts and her hand moved instinctively to her stomach. She watched as the small trap door opened and a plate of food was slid in. She waited a moment and more sketchpads, pencils, markers, and books came in too. She smiled sadly and walked over to the small pile on the floor and picked everything up.

"Well at least they're not leaving me completely unoccupied." She mumbled and patted her stomach lightly. She smiled and picked up a copy of Catcher in the Rye.

"I'm going to read this to you." She told her small bump and grabbed the food and drink.

"It's your daddy's and my favorite book." She quietly added, sitting on the bed and enjoying the small meal that was given to her.

* * *

><p><em>Month 2 Day 13 Arthur<em>

Arthur was starting to feel anxious and nervous. The time to send Eames in was getting closer and he was starting to have doubts about his plan. It was the only option they had, but he didn't want to risk Ariadne's life nor did he want to risk Eames' life.

Deciding he needed to stop worrying, he turned his attention to Eames and Cobb's conversation.

"You're going to enter here. If we're right, they'll take you down this hall and down this stairwell. Be sure to keep an eye out for security cameras, guards, and alarms. If you see any, get it on camera for us. We'll be recording it from the laptops. Talk to the guards too. If you can get any kind of information out of them on the way in, it can help us too." Cobb was standing next to Eames, pointing at the map they had managed to get a hold of.

Eames nodded and pointed to something on the map. "She'll be in here, if we're right. Which makes it harder for us to get out."

"Correct. But they may not keep that area as secured. They care more about their secrets than their prisoners. She's just leverage. They want to use her to get us to do a job for them. As long as we get in and out of there, we don't have to worry about a job, but we'll have to negotiate with them."

"And money talks." Eames nodded.

"Right. So we'll just focus on her now, then we'll think about negotiations."

"Are you ready Eames?" Arthur asked, making sure Eames got past his little episode from a couple weeks ago.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Eames smiled softly. "Are you?"

Arthur paused before nodding. "Yes. We'll get her out of there."

"Nice, now we'll take these next two weeks to relax and then the hard part begins." Eames replied, walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so Eames is going to be sent in next chapter. What will he discover! :O Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and if you have any ideas or suggestions at all, let me know! I always enjoy reading what you would like to see and if I think it fits into the story, I'll add it...and with all that said, please review!<strong>


	6. Wait It Out

**Alright, I know I said I'd try to update regularly, but I've been busy. Job hunting as well as volunteer work. So I haven't had time to write. And I know I said this one will get into Eames going in, but when I started writing it went in another direction. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you for waiting! Read and review! **

**Inception isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><em>Month 2 Day 25 Ariadne<em>

Ariadne was having a hard time dealing with her pregnancy. She was excited and happy, but she didn't want to spend her whole pregnancy in a small cell. Especially not without Arthur. This was supposed to be a time to celebrate and spend time together as a family, but without Arthur, there was something missing. Knowing that part of her was missing, Ariadne couldn't feel fully happy or excited about the newest member of the King family.

She knew that the baby would start kicking soon and it saddened her that Arthur wouldn't be there to feel the first kicks with her. She plopped down onto the bed, stroking her small bump.

"I'm going to be huge." She told herself, staring down at the bulge. "Arthur's going to have a heart attack when he sees me. He doesn't even know."

Her boredom had gotten to the point where she started talking to herself. She really didn't care though. If she had something to occupy her time with, she'd do it. Her drawing, coloring, and reading just weren't enough for her anymore. She wanted to be around people, to actually be able to talk to someone, so instead she resorted to talking to herself and the child growing in her womb.

Lately her appetite had changed too. She'd find herself becoming hungrier at the most random moments and when they brought her food, she would get sick and throw up instead of enjoying it like she used to. On top of that, her cravings started to get strange too, and there really wasn't much she could do about that. If she asked for the combinations of food or certain foods she was craving, she was scared that they'd get suspicious and check up on her.

"What I would give for some cheese and grapefruit." She sighed and rolled to her side, her thoughts slowly wandering to Arthur.

"I wonder what your daddy's doing now. He's going to come for us. He promised he would always come. I bet he's worried sick too. When things get out of his control, he goes crazy."

Ariadne smiled and closed her eyes, remembering her husband's smile, one that he saved just for her in their private moments. That smile always had dimples and his eyes would crinkle. His lips were always so soft and gentle against hers and his hands were definitely softer than they looked. Ariadne's eyes snapped open and she began to feel flustered. She missed her husband so much and it wasn't helping that she kept thinking about him.

It only added to her want for him. She grunted and pushed herself up, ignoring the throbbing throughout her body and the ache she felt in her chest.

* * *

><p><em>Month 2 Day 20 Arthur<em>

The month seemed to be going by a lot faster. So fast that Arthur didn't really think much about the plan, instead his thoughts would wander to Ariadne. He wondered what she was doing and if she was ok. He missed her terribly, and at night when he'd roll over, he expected to wrap his arm around her slim waist. Sometimes at night when his arm would brush the left side of the bed, he would sit up alarmed, finding Ariadne's spot empty, but then he'd remember that she wasn't there.

His sleeping habits changed drastically over the past few weeks. He found that he slept less than before he met Ariadne. In fact, he hadn't lost so much sleep since the time he first started extraction and it was wearing him down.

Cobb noticed the change in Arthur. It wasn't that it was such a drastic change, but the little things didn't go unnoticed by the Extractor. Arthur's eyes seemed more distant and there were dark circles under his eyes. Cobb was surprised that Arthur's work performance hadn't been affected by his obvious lack of sleep, but he couldn't complain. Whenever he asked Arthur about it, he would just avoid the question. It frustrated Cobb, but there wasn't much he could do about it. When Arthur felt uncertain or out of control, he would close up.

Even Eames began to notice the subtle changes in Arthur. His posture wasn't as straight and his mood would change drastically if someone triggered it. Arthur's temper and self-control hadn't been as controlled as it used to.

Unlike Cobb, Eames was more persistent on trying to get Arthur to talk. He wasn't successful either, but he didn't give up.

"We seriously need to get Arthur to relax, open up, and sleep more. He's going to drop dead before we can get to her." Eames whispered to Cobb while observing Arthur.

"He's stubborn. He won't do something he doesn't want to do." Cobb sighed.

"He misses her. It's understandable that he's feeling down, but we can't have a dead Point Man."

"Should I try talking to him again?" Cobb asked, rubbing his face and turning his attention to the Forger standing next to him.

Eames paused and looked at Arthur carefully. He grunted and stood up straight, crossing his arms.

"I think this is something we both should handle together. Maybe if we both talk to him we'll be able to get through to him."

"Maybe we could send Miles first?" Cobb suggested.

"Nah, I think we'll give this a shot first. Miles can be our last resort." Eames waved a hand at Cobb.

"Is it just me, or does it look like Arthur has some stubble?" Miles asked from behind the two men.

Cobb and Eames looked closely and frowned. "He really is way more worried than he's saying." Cobb sighed.

"Come on, we're going to sit him down and get it out of him." Eames pulled Cobb and they made their way towards the weary looking Point Man.

Arthur couldn't focus on anything. He was way too tired to think, and he didn't want to sleep and have nightmares again. They had been recurring over the past two weeks, but he didn't want to say anything. He knew that Eames and Cobb would try to get it out of him, they had been pestering him continually and it was getting irritating.

"Arthur." Cobb's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Arthur turned towards the worried looking man.

"What's going on?" Eames asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Well this for one." Eames reached out and rubbed the stubble on Arthur's face roughly, earning a grunt from Arthur. He pulled away and slapped Eames hand, covering his chin with his hand.

"I forgot to shave this morning. So what?"

"Arthur, you never forget to shave. You hate stubble. You hate facial hair. And you're tired. There's no hiding the black circles under your eyes. Not even Ariadne's concealer could do that." Cobb added.

"I've been thinking, that's all." Arthur replied, keeping a poker face.

Eames looked at Arthur suspiciously. "Thinking about what."

Arthur's face faltered briefly. He hadn't expected Eames to go along with it. He was just looking for an excuse to get out of the conversation. He sighed and figured he might as well tell them.

"I've been having recurring nightmares." Arthur admitted, his body relaxing.

"What kind of nightmares?" Cobb asked, serious.

Arthur rubbed his face and sighed, feeling the scratching of the stubble growing. He leaned against the wall and stared at Cobb, wondering where to start.

"It's always the same. Ariadne and I are in a park when three men come at us and take her away. They beat her until she's unconscious. When I finally find her, she dies in my arms."

"Arthur, this is just your subconscious projecting your biggest fears. I'm sure she's fine." Eames assured Arthur, stepping closer to him.

Arthur looked up at Eames and frowned. "We need to get to her soon."

"We're going to be sending Eames in soon. Just a few more days. Be patient." Cobb replied.

"About that. Eames I'm going to need you to try to bribe any of the guards you can come in contact with. But don't try to get to all of them, only the ones you think will help us."

"And how do you want me to do that? If you forgot, I owe Cobol a lot of money. My bribing them could put me in even worse standings with them."

"Which is why you need to use your ability to judge people to figure out who to bribe. It will make our exit easier. If we have someone on the inside helping us, we'll be able to get her out of there quickly and undetected." Arthur stood up straight, his poker face returning.

Cobb looked at Eames briefly and closed his eyes, picturing the new additions to the plan.

"Arthur's right. This will help us out. How are you feeling about going in there? Cold feet gone now?"

Eames scowled. "I'm ready. Just a few doubts about the probability of it working, but that's behind us now. Let's think about this additional plan. Who brought the money? I'm going to need a lot more than ten bucks to get us people on the inside." Eames pointedly said.

"I already handled it. I have a few bundles of hundreds stashed in my room. And yes, hundreds in Canadian money." Arthur told Eames, cutting him off from saying something sarcastic.

"Well then, bring it here and we'll stash it in my suit." Eames rubbed his hands together, grinning.

* * *

><p><em>Month 2 Day 29 Ariadne<em>

Ariadne was pacing the room impatiently. She couldn't sit down on that bed anymore, she needed to do something productive. She was tempted to scream at the top of her lungs, but thought against it, remembering her swollen belly.

Her hand instinctively went to her stomach and she sighed, smiling at her bump. Even if it had only been a little more than a week, she could feel slight changes. Her stomach was slightly bigger and she was certain she felt light flutters. She hoped so, if the baby was kicking it meant that it was healthy. It. She hated that. She wanted to know whether her baby was a boy or girl. Calling her baby it sounded so wrong to her and she really wanted to start going through names.

Arthur had mentioned a few before, but they weren't definite ones on a list they created together. They really hadn't made up a list. The main focus was for them to get pregnant. Ariadne kicked the bed and grunted, her frustration was taking over.

"Guess this is my hormones acting up." Ariadne mumbled, glaring at the bed. Her eyes softened as she imagined Arthur lying there, waiting for her to join him. Without knowing it, tears started streaming down her face. It wasn't until a tear dropped onto her hand that she realized she was crying. Laughing softly she wiped the tears away.

"So you're going to make me emotional huh?" Ariadne lovingly rubbed her stomach again and let her hand rest on it. She jumped a little when she felt a small flutter where her hand was. Focusing on the spot again, she waited. A grin broke out on her face when she felt a kick. She nearly squealed, excited.

A bang on the door caused her to jump. She moved out of view and waited. A larger tray was sent into her room, and she was worried that they knew that she was pregnant, but there was a note on the tray. She picked it up and read it.

_You won't be getting a meal tomorrow morning. It would be wise of you to save some of this food for the morning._

Ariadne sighed and picked up the tray. She had a strange feeling that something was going to happen tomorrow, but she wasn't sure what it was. She shrugged and started eating her food.

* * *

><p><em>Month 2 Day 29 Arthur<em>

"Ok, everything is set. Tomorrow you go in. You ready?" Arthur asked Eames.

Eames nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be. I have all the money in my pockets. The cameras and mics are all in place. Tomorrow we'll have contact if everything goes smoothly."

"How are you holding up?" Cobb asked Arthur.

"Fine. We need to stay focused right now." Arthur nodded curtly. Cobb nodded in response.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road." Eames grimly replied, a determined look crossing his face.

"We'll camp out a few miles from the place until tomorrow. Grab your things." Arthur ordered and the other two men quickly gathered their things and followed Arthur to the car.

"We're coming for you Ari." Arthur said to himself before climbing into the driver's seat.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Leave a review! I also want to thank all of you that reviewed last chapter. I did get some awesome constructive criticism, and I hope this chapter is better because of it. And to all of you who are reading this and enjoy it, thank you! Thanks for being patient with me! Again, leave a review and if you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know! Thanks again! 3<strong>


	7. Hello, Goodbye

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the longer wait! But things got really busy these past couple of weeks, and I didn't have much time to write. But here is the next chapter for you! Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think! Read and review!**

**Inception isn't mine unfortunately...**

* * *

><p><em>Month 3 Day 1 Ariadne<em>

Ariadne grumbled as she paced around the room. She had this strange feeling and she couldn't quite place what it was. She knew it wasn't morning sickness, if it were that she would be in the bathroom already. It definitely was something else and it was bothering her.

Walking to the small, battered bathroom, she looked in the mirror and frowned. She looked pale and tired. Her light complexion looked sickly and she became worried. She turned on the water and watched it pour out of the faucet. After a few minutes she reached out and splashed some cool water onto her face, hoping to feel refreshed.

A small tickle in her stomach caused her to smile. She turned off the water and dried her hands, quickly moving her hand to her stomach, caressing it gently.

"Hey baby. You're awake too huh? Do you have a strange feeling like I do? Something's not right. I just don't know what." Ariadne sighed.

More kicking caused her to giggle. The baby definitely had Arthur's athletic ability. She knew that later in the pregnancy she wouldn't enjoy it as much.

"You are your father's child. Just don't stay too active. I'd like to get some sleep tonight." She said, patting her stomach and trudging back into the room. She collapsed onto the bed and let out a huff.

"Arthur, wherever you are, just know I love you and I'm fine. Please hurry though. We need you." She whispered.

She closed her eyes again and remembered Arthur's handsome features. It wasn't easy for her. Her hormones were raging and she really wanted her husband, emotionally and…physically. She needed him. Groaning, she rolled to her side and pulled her pillow towards her, cuddling into it. She wished it was Arthur's body she was curling into and thinking about it made her more restless.

* * *

><p><em>Month 3 Day 1 Arthur<em>

Arthur didn't get much sleep. He stayed up all night, running through the plan in his head. Everything had to go exactly as planned. They went over it multiple times before Cobb sent everyone to bed. Their side of the plan was set, they could control what they did, but Cobol could do anything and Arthur had no control over it. He sighed and rubbed his face, glancing out the window of the van.

"You're up already?" Cobb yawned.

Arthur nodded. "Yeah. Is Eames still asleep?"

"Yes. He needs the most rest. He has to get in there." Cobb replied, following Arthur's gaze.

They were hidden in the trees a couple hundred feet away and both knew that it was dangerous.

"We have everything set up. We'll send Eames in close to ten. There shouldn't be too much going on inside since it's early." Arthur spoke up.

Cobb merely nodded, letting the silence engulf them. He shot a glance at Arthur and watched different expressions cross his face.

"We're trying to start a family you know?" Arthur finally said, not turning his gaze away from the large building across from them.

Cobb turned, surprised at the sudden change of subject. "You will. And you'll both be great parents."

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Cobb watched as Arthur's posture changed and he knew that he was getting into his Point Man mode.

"I'm going to go make sure everything is all set."

"We checked and double checked that last night. Everything is fine. Just relax. Go sit down and think about something else."

"I need to get her." Arthur snapped.

Cobb shook his head and smiled sadly. "Something sounds familiar doesn't it?"

Arthur paused and nodded slightly, a smile playing at his lips. "I guess it's easier to understand when you can relate. Was it this hard?"

Cobb put his hands behind his back and thought for a moment. "Yes. It's always hard. No matter the situation. It's ok to show that you're worried, that you miss her. I know how much you hate it, but sometimes it's better to just let it out."

"You never did." Arthur pointed out, defiant.

"I should have. You saw what happened and how it effected our work."

Arthur sighed in defeat. "I'm fine. Really. She can take care of herself. She's strong. I'm just worried about what they'll try to do. If they took her so easily I have to wonder why she gave in so quickly instead of fighting back. She was never afraid to fight and get hit to get away. So why did she not bother with struggling. I don't understand." Arthur shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

Cobb furrowed his eyebrows too, deep in thought. "Maybe she had her reasons. They could have threatened her or you and that could have made her think twice."

"I hate feeling so helpless and out of control."

"I know." Cobb patted Arthur on the shoulder and turned to leave. "I'll go wake Eames. We'll get him ready and soon we'll be able to hear her voice at least. Hopefully we'll know whether she's ok or not. Let's just hope Eames will be able to carry a signal wherever they take him."

Arthur nodded and watched Cobb's retreating form. It was going to be a long day and he had to brush of the anxiety he was feeling. There was a loud bang and a groan that caused Arthur to jump and turn around, looking curiously inside the small room of the RV they had.

"Bloody hell Cobb! You couldn't have chosen a kinder way to wake me up!" Eames' voice boomed through the RV, causing Arthur to chuckle.

"I could have, but I decided not to." Cobb's grin was evident in his voice and Arthur grinned, shaking his head. It was Cobb's way of trying to cheer Arthur up and get his mind of the task at hand.

"Hey Eames! Hurry up will you!" Arthur called, earning a few grumbles and curses from the Forger.

"Hold your horses will you? I have to clear my mind and make sure I'm ready for this bloody job."

"Time is of the essence." Arthur prodded.

"I know! Calm down! I'll be right there in a few minutes. Not all of us can wake up looking like you." Eames replied. Arthur scowled at the comment and took a seat, crossing his arms. Cobb walked in and sat across from him.

"What time is it?"

"Nine forty-five." Arthur replied.

"Gather the equipment and we'll bug Eames when he's ready." Cobb replied. Arthur quickly got up and gathered the briefcases, carefully pulling out each device. Cobb set up the different laptops, connecting them together and turning them on.

"So we'll get the video feed in this one. The audio will come into this one, and this other one will create a map as Eames makes his way through. We'll use the map that gets created to compare to the one you found and the one Miles drew up for us. This will help us get a better understanding of where to go and what we need to avoid." Arthur told Cobb, pointing to each computer.

Cobb nodded. "While Eames makes his way through I'll mark where there are cameras, security pads, guards, stairwells, doors, and windows on the map. With the program that Miles created, we should be able to create an accurate map to use."

"And I'll try to go as slow as I can. I don't know if they'll try to rush me in there, and as long as they don't cover the camera, we'll get the details."

"Remember to 'talk to yourself' as you make your way in. Or bring up sarcastic conversations with the Cobol employees. That way we hear what you see as well as see some of it. Details are key here." Arthur told Eames seriously.

"Right." Eames nodded. "Now gear me up."

* * *

><p><em>Month 3 Day 1 Ariadne<em>

Ariadne heard some guards whispering to each other. She couldn't quite hear what they were saying, so she crept up to the door, pressing her ear against it.

"Yeah, apparently he was just strolling into the area. They got him though."

Ariadne bit her lip, holding in a gasp. She didn't know who they were talking about, but she was worried that Arthur had gotten captured.

"He didn't even struggle. Which I find strange. They say he's the one that stole money from us. He's screwed if that's true."

"Why do they want to hold him down here? I'd just shoot him. You don't think he's coming for her do you?"

"I don't know. She's just bait. We're waiting for Arthur and Cobb to come for her, maybe he's connected?"

Ariadne pushed herself away from the door and covered her mouth, a small squeak escaping. She was just bait, they really wanted Arthur and Cobb, and they know that they'll come for her. She couldn't help but wonder who it was that got captured. If it wasn't Arthur or Cobb, it could be any one. Miles, Eames, Yusuf. She shook her head, hoping they were all safe and she was just getting carried away and jumping to conclusions.

She heard louder voices and quickly made her way to the bed, crawling into it and pulling the blankets and bunching them up over her stomach to hide her bump. She rolled over and pretended to be asleep, not wanting her captors to discover her secret. The door swung open and she shut her eyes, evening out her breathing.

"You'll stay in here with the lady." An angry Cobol agent growled, shoving the person into the room. "We'll bring another bed for you, for now just sleep on the floor."

"Ah cheap I see." A familiar voice caused Ariadne to open her eyes.

"Shut up, and don't cause any more trouble."

"No guarantees." The voice had an obvious smirk in it. The door slammed shut and she heard the man sigh. "Ariadne?"

Ariadne's breathing became uneven, she slowly turned her head and met the other person's eyes.

"Eames?" She asked.

"Are you alright? They haven't done anything to you?"

She shook her head and started to move again, but Eames held up his hand, he pulled out a small device and handed it to her, he then pulled out another one and pointed to her ear.

"Someone wants to talk to you." Eames smiled. Ariadne eagerly grabbed the small devices and put one to her ear and the other to her mouth.

"Hello?"

"Ariadne! Thank God! Are you alright?"

"Arthur, I'm fine." Ariadne sighed, glad to hear her husband's voice.

Eames made his way to her and studied her, his eyes widening as they landed on her large belly. He coughed, causing Ariadne to look up at him. She followed his gaze and pulled the blankets around her.

Eames turned around quickly, messing with the video feed. He couldn't let Arthur know that she was pregnant. He was stressed as it was and this news would make him do something irrational. If she wanted to tell him, they had to discuss it first. He wouldn't keep Ariadne from revealing the news to Arthur, but right now wouldn't be the best time to break it to him. Satisfied with the small camera, he placed it on the table in the room and covered it.

He turned back to Ariadne and caught the end of her last sentence. He shook his head and made a cutting motion across his neck with his hand, telling her not to say anything.

"I uh, what's wrong Eames?" Ariadne asked.

"What? Is everything ok? Let me talk to Eames." Arthur told her.

"Ok, I love you Arthur. I'm fine I promise." Ariadne replied, handing the devices to Eames.

"We can't use this too much, they might get suspicious. So I'll turn them off and on. Don't freak out ok? And the video feed was hit, so I'm not sure how well it will work now. I'm going to try to fix it, but I'll take care of your girl ok? Bye Arthur." Eames quickly said, turning off the small device.

"What was that all about?"

"Good God Ariadne! You're pregnant! And you were just going to tell an anxious, irrational Arthur that! I had to cut you off. He's already ready to just come in here without thinking. Had you told him he would have gone crazy." Eames explained.

"He deserves to know!" Ariadne protested. "And Arthur doesn't act on impulse. You and I both know that. He'll take the time to think it through and figure it out. I know he's probably worried and wants to get in here, but he won't."

"I agree, he does deserve to know. Just wait to tell him if you decide you want to. Cobb and Arthur will come get us before you go into labor…at least I hope so. But it doesn't mean Arthur won't try to come get you sooner. You haven't seen him lately Ariadne." Eames grumbled.

"Eames, I want to tell him. I don't want him to come in and find out that way. He'll be angry and it won't turn out well. Is he really that bad?"

"Alright, just wait a few days. And you have no idea." Eames sighed and looked at her. "How far along?" He asked, changing the subject.

"About five months." Ariadne replied, sitting up and letting the blankets fall, revealing her expanded belly. Eames nodded.

"Everything's fine? No problems or anything?"

Ariadne shook her head. "Aside from the intense kicking that happens everything is fine." She smiled happily and rubbed her stomach.

"Just don't ask me to do anything or get all emotional. I don't want to deal with that."

"No promises." Ariadne glared.

"Things just got more complicated." Eames muttered to himself, taking a seat on the floor and leaning his head against the wall.

"They don't know either, they hardly come in here and if they do, I hide it."

"Good girl." Eames grinned and closed his eyes, reaching his hand into his pocket and feeling a strange object in it.

* * *

><p><em>Month 3 Day 1 Eames<em>

Arthur and Cobb watched nervously as Eames began the walk to the building. Things could either go very wrong or moderately right at this point. They just hoped Cobol agents wouldn't start an open fire at Eames.

Eames shot a quick glance behind him and gave a thumbs up. He then quickly walked forward, changing his posture to look more confident. In a few minutes he looked around and looked for the back door they had discussed. It was in the building to the far right and hidden behind the small shed Arthur had mentioned. Eames found it after searching through the large campus and strolled over to it, trying to act as if he belonged.

He grabbed the door handle hesitantly and twisted it expecting it to be locked, to his surprise it was open and he didn't need to enter a code to open the door either. Unfortunately as soon as he opened the door flashing lights went off and within minutes he was surrounded, ten guns aimed at his head.

He held up his hands in surrender, a small grin spreading across his features. Causing trouble was something he wouldn't get tired of, he just hated the consequences of it.

A higher ranked agent pushed through the rest and came to stop in front of Eames. He looked him over and scowled.

"What are you doing in here?" The agent sneered.

"I was just looking around. What is this place anyways? It looks awfully nice and big. I thought this was a tourist attraction. You see I'm not from around here…"

"Shut up!" The agent snapped.

"Ooh touchy. Alright then. Ask what you want." Eames replied.

"What are you doing in here? This is private property. You know we can charge you for breaking and entering as well as trespassing."

"Whoa, why? I was told this was a common place for tourists to go." Eames lied.

"Well it's not. Whoever told you that is an idiot."

Eames noticed a few of the other agents whispering to each other and eyeing him as if they recognized him and he silently cursed. They probably recognized him from a picture or something.

One of the agents quickly made their way to the front and whispered something in the head agent's ear. The head agent stiffened and looked at Eames carefully before turning back to the other agent.

"You're sure?" The other agent nodded, pulling out a small device and showing it to the head agent.

"You're coming with me." The head agent growled and yanked Eames' clothes, dragging him along.

"Now, there's no need for that."

"I don't trust thieves." The agent sneered.

"Oh, so uh, now I'm a thief. You can't go on making assumptions like that." Eames shot back.

"Do I have to show you the picture of you? You're well known here. You're the one who stole millions from us. You're not going to get away that easily."

Eames cursed under his breath and hoped that this wouldn't cause their plans to change. This could be a problem. Thankfully the camera that was planted on him was taking in everything and in great detail too.

"So are you taking me to the head man? This seems like long hallway. Where does that staircase lead?" Eames asked, trying to get information out of the man.

"No. We're taking you to Mr. Anderson. He'll determine whether or not he wants to keep you alive or throw you in one of the cells. The layout of this building is classified, and why would I tell you about it. Keep your mouth shut."

Eames frowned, so much for getting something out of the agent. He had to find someone easier persuaded, perhaps a female.

They approached a door and the agent shoved Eames into the room, swiftly slamming the door shut behind him. He barked some orders and three agents joined him, one tall man, his hair dark brown and his eyes blue, a short, muscular man with olive skin and light brown hair, and a tall slender woman with blonde hair and green eyes. Eames grinned, if he could bribe this woman, they'd have a way out.

"Watch him! I'll be right out with the boss."

The blonde woman nodded and walked to Eames, gripping his arm and holding a gun to his back.

"Wait, THE boss?" The short man asked, a look of worry and fear taking over his features.

"No. If it is that serious we will bring him to him." The head agent replied, stalking off.

The room was silent for a moment. The two men paced back and forth around the room, keeping themselves on their toes in case Eames tried something.

Eames cleared his throat and looked at the woman. "So, what's your name love?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh, it may not be, but I'd love to know." Eames grinned.

The woman eyes him warily and sighed. "Clarissa."

"Ah, beautiful name. And what's a lovely woman like you working here?" Eames pressed, hoping she wouldn't shut him out.

Clarissa looked hesitant and eyed him suspiciously. "What's it to you?"

"Just want to get to know you is all." Eames shrugged.

"You don't need to know anything about me." Clarissa hissed, looking around to see if the other agents noticed her talking ot Eames.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'd like to know though. You look as if you don't enjoy it here. Were you forced to work here?" He asked, watching her facial expressions and looking for any hint of him being right.

Clarissa bit her lip and nodded quickly. "I had no choice. They threatened my family. My parents are raising my brothers and sisters still. They don't need to get involved with any of this, so I faked a fight with them and haven't contacted them since. I just want to keep them safe." Clarissa whispered quickly, holding back tears. "I've always been a fighter, and since I know how to take down people, they wanted me to work here in security, but I hate it."

Eames nodded in sympathy and looked at her. "What would you do if I said I could help you get out of here if you helped me?"

Clarissa held in a gasp. Trying to get out of Cobol employment was nearly impossible. It was close to a death wish. "That's not possible! Do you know what they do if you even think about leaving? They kill you!" She replied.

"Yes, but you see, I know some people in high places. I can guarantee your safety as well as that of your family if you help me, but only if you help me." Eames replied, knowing he was getting to her. She bit her lip and glanced around the room again before nodding.

"Ok. What do you want me to do?"

"There's a young woman that was brought here a couple months ago. Short, brunette." Eames said and Clarissa nodded.

"The architect. She's been kept in the cell downstairs. She has been pretty calm and quiet, but I know that they want her to use as bait. I don't know any details, but so far it seems as if Cobol's plans aren't working. What is she to you?" Clarissa looked at Eames curiously.

"She's my friend's wife. I'm in here because I want to break her out, but we need to know what some of the best ways out of here are and whether or not we will be able to break out of here. Getting in was the easy part."

"Yes, there a plenty of air vents that lead all over the building as well as a hidden stairwell that leads to a tunnel under the building. Those are the best bets. The alarms never are set for those because only high ranked Cobol agents and some security officers know about them. But you'd have to get rid of the other guards and break out late late at night."

Eames nodded. "Thank you love. Will you help us? You can leave with us…"

Clarissa remained silent for a few moments before nodding. "Alright, if you can get us out of here, then I'll help you and go with you."

"Can you get me to share a cell with her?" Eames asked abruptly.

"I'll do what I can." Clarissa replied as the head agent strolled back in.

"Mr. Anderson can't deal with you right now, so we're going to throw you into a cell. I don't know how long we'll keep you in there, whenever Mr. Anderson feels is right. Now lets go! Clarissa! Bring him."

Clarissa nodded and tugged on Eames, pulling him to her and whispering in his ear.

"I'll give you something to keep in contact with me. And he'll listen to me, I'll get you in that cell with her."

"Thanks." Eames mouthed.

They turned left and headed down a long hallway, coming across a door with a stairwell. The head agent opened it and motioned for Clarissa to go in front of him. She nodded and guided Eames in. They walked down the stairs and Eames watched as the nice walls turned into white, faded paint. The hallway didn't look much better.

"I think he should be put in the cell with the woman." Clarissa spoke up.

"Why?"

"Because if we separate them we'll have to have more guards on duty. We're running short on them now, especially after that last job. Plus it will be easier to keep an eye on both of them." Clarissa spoke up, hoping he would agree to it.

"I suppose you're right. Fine. Throw him in there."

"Yes sir." Clarissa said, motioning to the guards standing in front of the door.

"Hey! You can't just throw me into a cell with someone I don't know! And you can't keep me here! I demand that I get to talk to someone!"

"No. You have no say in the matter. You're on our wanted list! Shut the hell up and we may consider feeding you tonight!"

The guard at the door shouted back, watching the head agent's retreating form as he grabbed Eames. They opened the door and Clarissa slipped something into Eames' pocket before giving him a shove into the room. The small movement didn't go unnoticed by Eames. He braced himself for the fall and let out a grunt as he hit the ground. To his surprise the room was carpeted and it didn't look too bad inside.

"You'll stay in here with the lady. We'll bring another bed for you, for now just sleep on the floor."

"Ah cheap I see."

"Shut up, and don't cause any more trouble."

"No guarantees." Eames replied calmly.

He glanced around the room to look for Ariadne and spotted her on the bed. He got up and sighed, walking towards her.

"Ariadne?"

Ariadne's breathing became uneven, she slowly turned her head and met Eames' gaze

"Eames?" She asked incredulously.

"Are you alright? They haven't done anything to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, I hope you liked it! Also, I hope you noticed that I did add Eames POV now, so there will probably be three POV's in the story now...what do you think about that idea? Oh, and do you think I should have Ariadne tell Arthur that she's pregnant, or should she keep it a secret and have him find out when he rescues them? Leave me a review and let me know what you think! And if you have any ideas or suggestions at all, please let me know! Thanks for reading, now go review! Haha :)<strong>


	8. Don't You Know You're Beautiful

**Well this came out a lot fluffier than I intended. I honestly didn't mean for it to go this way, but as I kept writing this is what came out. And I thought that they deserved it...so let me know what you think! Thanks for waiting for the update! And I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and review!**

**Inception is Mr. Nolan's...**

* * *

><p><em>Month 3 Day 5 Ariadne<em>

Ariadne grunted and tossed and turned in bed. They hadn't come to provide Eames with a bed so they resorted to sharing the small bed already in the room. Ariadne hadn't minded at first. Eames needed his rest too, but she quickly found out that he hogged the bed, blankets, and pillows. Not only that, but he snored extremely loud.

Ariadne couldn't stand it when people snored. It wasn't that she hated people who snored, she just wasn't used to it. Thankfully Arthur was a quiet sleeper and she never heard a single snore escape him. Now, as she lay facing Eames, she glared at him, annoyance boiling up. She was tempted to stand up, grab the sheets, and flip him, but she was too tired and weak to try.

Knowing that she wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon, she got up and walked to the bathroom, turning on the faucet and letting warm water fill up the tub so she could take a bath. She locked the door and undressed slowly, checking out herself in the mirror. It was quite obvious that she was pregnant now. She was close to six months along and she knew that she was still going to get bigger.

As she stroked her stomach, she wondered whether it was a boy or girl. She bit her lip and frowned, Arthur should know he is going to be a father. They should be discussing what they're going to name the baby and the baby's room should almost be finished, but instead she's stuck with Eames and hoping that Arthur and Cobb would get to them in time.

Ariadne turned around and shrieked when she saw that the water was nearly overflowing from the tub. She rushed to it and shut the water off, letting out a breath before draining some of the water. There was a knock on the door and Ariadne's head snapped towards it.

"You alright in there? What's going on?" Eames scratchy voice asked, alert.

"I'm fine. The tub almost overflowed. Now go away!" She snapped.

"Pregnant women and their hormones." Eames mumbled and walked away. Ariadne scowled and finished undressing. She slowly stepped into the warm water and sighed, enjoying the way it made her relax.

Eames and Ariadne had been debating and arguing about whether or not Ariadne should tell Arthur about her pregnancy. She really wanted to. Keeping it from him felt wrong, and it would be nice to talk to him about it when Eames would grant her "phone time."

She wondered what Eames was doing during this time. He would always go to the corner with a strange device in his hands and she shuddered, not wanting to let her mind go there. She was determined to find out though, she didn't want secrets to be kept from her, especially since she was living with the man.

Ariadne stayed in the tub for half an hour before climbing out and getting dressed, she could feel the fatigue taking over and she wanted nothing more than the sleep and dream of Arthur.

Opening the door she spotted Eames sitting on the bed. She stalked over to him, the dirtiest looks she's ever given someone on her face.

"Whoa! What did I do?" Eames asked, standing up and holding up his hands in surrender.

"You. Snore. Like. A. Drunken. Sailor." Ariadne hissed.

"I do not!" Eames protested, earning a deadly glare from the petit pregnant woman.

"Yes you do. I got no sleep last night. It was hot, you were hogging the bed, you were snoring, and this kid doesn't want to stop kicking. Do you know what that's like? No, you don't, so you're going to listen to me today. Understand?" Ariadne was furious and the expression on her face was enough to get him to agree.

"What do you want love?" Eames asked, his face softening when he actually looked her over and took in her weary appearance.

"I want to talk to Arthur. I'm going to tell him." Ariadne replied tiredly.

"Are you sure it's the best idea?"

"I don't know if it is. I don't care if it is. I just want him to know. I want to be able to update him on everything, to talk to him about this. You don't understand how I'm feeling. This should be a time of celebrating and I don't even get to do that!" Ariadne sobbed.

Eames looked around nervously, unused to crying, pregnant women. "Alright. I'll call him up now if you'd like. Then you can take a nap and when the food gets here I'll wake you up."

Ariadne nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. She plopped onto the bed and sighed.

"Before you call, you have some explaining to do." Ariadne crossed her arms and sniffed.

"Explain what?"

"What do you do while I'm talking to Arthur? You go to that corner mysteriously and do whatever. And don't say anything nasty. I'm certain you don't do that." Ariadne said pointedly.

Eames frowned and thought for a moment. "Alright. You see I managed to get someone on the inside to help us out. We're going to get her out of here too. She's keeping me updated on everything with this small computer and we're staying in contact. I then send the information to Arthur and it helps him determine where the best entrance is. We already have an escape route set up, and she's going to help us out."

"Oh." Ariadne replied. "You think they'll come soon?" Ariadne asked, biting her lip.

"I don't know. Hopefully. You have what, three months?" Eames asked.

Ariadne nodded. "I'd like to be out of here before then though."

"Of course. We're doing our best. You know that."

"Thanks Eames. Now can I talk to Arthur, I want to tell him."

Eames nodded and set up the devices. He handed the two small pieces of equipment to her and smiled.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." She breathlessly replied.

* * *

><p><em>Month 3 Day 5 Arthur<em>

Arthur was pacing around the room. Eames was supposed to check in twenty minutes ago and it was making Arthur anxious. Cobb watched as the Point Man walked back and forth in front of the leather couch he was sitting on.

"Arthur, calm down. They'll call."

Arthur frowned and looked at his watch again. He sat down with a huff and rolled up his sleeves.

"He usually sends the information too, but he still hasn't done that." Arthur finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, and if he keeps this up, we may be able to head in sooner. And from what he's been telling us, we have inside help. We'll be fine." Cobb assured him.

"Right, how's Miles coming along with the layout sketch?"

"He's coming along fine, thank you very much." Miles' voice echoed through the room and Arthur looked up.

"Sorry. I didn't realize you were there."

"You could just ask me, you don't have to go through Dom."

"Sorry." Arthur replied sheepishly.

"Look, stop thinking about this for a few minutes ok?" Cobb turned to Arthur and watched him carefully.

Arthur shifted and sighed. "Fine."

"How about we cook us something to eat?" Miles suggested.

"Yeah, Arthur, you can show us your cooking skills Ariadne brags to us about." Cobb turned to Arthur and winked at him.

"What? She does that?" Arthur asked, shocked, but not embarrassed.

"Of course. A woman always takes delight in a man who can cook, and she loves to brag about him too." Miles seriously replied.

Arthur smiled softly for a moment before nodding. "Alright, let's get something to eat." To be honest, Arthur was thankful for this distraction. If he let his mind wander to Ariadne and getting her out of there, he'd go crazy within the next few days.

He was just grateful that he was able to talk to her at least, he just wished Eames would fix the stupid camera. He wanted to see her for himself.

Cobb and Miles were following him to the kitchen, cleaning up the counters and pulling out some pots and pans, not sure what they were going to eat.

"Well what are you going to make for us?" Cobb smirked, earning a glare form Arthur.

"Depends. What do we have to make?"

"Not much. Don't you guys get out of here to get food? Nourishment is necessary for a successful rescue mission." Miles scolded them.

"Sorry, we get busy and lose track of time." Cobb rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

A loud buzz caused the three mean to jump slightly. Arthur, realizing what it was, rushed into the other room and picked up the small device.

"Hello? Eames?" Arthur asked anxiously as he paced around the room, trying to calm his nerves.

"No, it's me." Ariadne's small voice filled his ears and Arthur visibly relaxed.

"Ari, sweetheart. How are you?" Arthur asked softly.

"I'm alright. Eames snores like a drunken sailor, so I didn't get much sleep last night. Plus he hogs the bed."

"You're sharing a bed with him?" Arthur asked, a tinge of jealousy creeping up on him.

"It's that or he sleep on the hard floor. I didn't want to submit him to that, but now I'm not too sure." Ariadne replied, a scowl evident as she talked.

Arthur chuckled and listened to Ariadne's breathing, longing for her starting to become overwhelming. "I miss you." He whispered.

"I miss you too. When are you coming for me?" She dared to ask.

"I don't know yet. We still are gathering information, but thankfully Eames is doing great with getting inside details, so we may be able to get in there sooner than we think." Arthur replied, hoping that his words would comfort her.

"Will it be within the next month?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"I don't know. That's what I'm hoping for. I want to get you out of there, Ari."

"Arthur, I have to tell you something." Ariadne whispered. Arthur frowned and tilted his head.

"What is it? Eames didn't try anything with you did he?" Arthur asked, his voice raising.

"No, no! Nothing like that…it's…" Ariadne paused and he heard her exhale.

"Ari, you're making me nervous. What's going on?"

"Arthur, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>Month 3 Day 5 Ariadne<em>

Ariadne listened, hearing nothing but silence on Arthur's end. She was afraid of his reaction, and she hoped that he wasn't going to hang up, start punching things, or just break right in and try to save her. It seemed like hours before Arthur spoke again.

"What?" Arthur breathed.

"I found out a few months ago. I was going to tell you the night I was taken." Ariadne replied, holding back nervous tears.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked, frustration and hurt laced in his voice.

"I found out that day Arthur! I didn't keep anything from you! And then when Eames came he told me not to tell you yet, that you'd do something irrational, which I know you would have tried had I told you that day. I couldn't keep it from you though, and I convinced Eames that it would be ok." Ariadne rambled nervously.

Arthur sighed. "This makes things much more complicated. Does anyone at Cobol know?"

"No. They never come into the room and they haven't bothered to check up on me, so I've been able to keep it a secret." Ariadne quickly replied, rubbing her stomach and frowning. "Arthur, I want you here. You should be here with me. We should be celebrating this."

"I know."

"What are you feeling?"

"Shock. I can't believe this is really happening. We're going to work faster. We have to. How far along are you?" Arthur asked, afraid of the answer. If she was close to her due date he would go in and get her no matter how unprepared or prepared they were. He wouldn't let his wife give birth to their first child in Cobol's prison. If she gave birth there, they would have more leverage.

"Almost six months." Ariadne replied and heard Arthur curse.

"We'll work fast then. I promise I'll get you out of there."

"I know you will." Ariadne gently said.

"Has the baby kicked yet?" Arthur asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh gosh, it's never ending." Ariadne chuckled. "I swear, baby here takes after you. Always so active and energetic."

"God, I want to be there right now. I want to see you." Arthur sighed.

"Eames is trying to fix the camera now. He says it should be working soon." Ariande replied and as if on cue Eames shouted in triumph.

"It's working love! Do you want me to turn it on?" Ariadne turned to Eames and bit her lip nervously.

"I want to see you." Arthur's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Ok." She nodded and Eames set it on the table, carefully turning it on and aiming it towards her.

"Wait! Just start on my face first." Ariadne stopped Eames. Eames nodded and turned it on.

"I wish I could see you too." Ariadne whispered.

"Actually you can. Give me a few minutes and I'll try to set up the output through this device Clarissa gave me. It should work. But for now, talk to your husband, I'll let you know when I'm done here."

"Thanks Eames."

"Tell him I said thank you too."

"And Arthur says thank you too."

Eames grunted and waved Ariadne off. She turned back to look at the small camera facing her and blushed.

"It's weird talking into a camera when I can't see myself or you. This is nothing like Skype." Ariadne laughed nervously.

"You're beautiful." Arthur blurted out, causing Ariadne to blush even more. "Three years of marriage and you still blush when I compliment you."

* * *

><p><em>Month 3 Day 5 Arthur<em>

Arthur held his breath as he sat at the computer, waiting for Ariadne's face to show up on the screen. When the computer flashed a few times and Ariadne's form was becoming more visible, he let out the breath he was holding.

He wanted to see her stomach, to see for himself that he was going to be a father, but he also knew that Ariadne wasn't quite ready to show him. When she told him the news, he nearly lost it.

It took all his self-control to keep him from marching over there and rescuing her that instant, but he managed to keep his calm and wait it out. There were so many questions he had for her. So much he wanted to do, see, and hear, but he had to wait. When he took in her slight blush and nervous expression he couldn't help but feel his heart swell with the love he had for this woman.

He was too caught up in her beauty and finally being able to see her that he didn't hear what she was mumbling to him. Instead he blurted out the first thing on his mind.

"You're beautiful."

Ariande blushed even more and Arthur's heart warmed at the sight. He shook his head and smiled.

"Three years of marriage and you still blush when I compliment you."

"I got this hooked up, so all I need is Arthur to hook up his camera and you should be able to see him. I'll have to hold it up close to the camera though, otherwise you'll be looking down and he won't be able to see your face." Arthur heard Eames tell her.

"Ok. Arthur did you hear that?" Ariadne asked.

"Yeah, I'm hooking it up now." Arthur replied, shuffling and pulling at cords. He clicked a few things into place and nodded to himself.

"Okay."

He heard Ariade gasp and smile. "Well hello."

"Hi." Arthur replied back, glad to be able to see her face and happy that she could see his.

"You look tired. You should rest more." Ariadne told him, her eyebrows raising.

"I can't, too much to do."

"Arthur." Ariadne scolded.

"I'll try to sleep more. And tell Eames to quit snoring and hogging the bed! My wife needs more rest than he does!"

"I can't control what I do in my sleep!" Eames shouted.

"I want to see, Ari." Arthur finally said, knowing she would put it off for as long as she could.

"Alright. Eames, I'll need your help." She said. "Let me warn you now, I'm huge."

"You're beautiful." Arthur quickly replied.

He watched as the camera got shaky, knowing that Eames was picking it up. A few more movements were made before it Ariadne's face came into focus.

"Alright, Eames is going to slowly pan the camera down." Ariadne nervously said.

Arthur nodded, unable to say anything. He watched the screen and the camera finally brought Ariadne's stomach into view. She was large, pregnancy obvious, and he felt guilty and sad. He wasn't there for her and she was so small. How could she carry a baby inside her for so long when she was so tiny.

"Arthur?" Ariadne's questioning voice caught his attention.

"I'm here." Arthur assured her.

"Well?"

"I wish I was there." Arthur admitted.

"So do I. Do you want to see more?" She asked.

"More?"

"My clothes are covering most of it up, silly." Ariadne replied.

"About that. I don't want to come off as mean, but how are you managing to fit into your clothes?" Arthur gulped, hoping it won't set her off. He had heard stories from Cobb about Mal and he also witnessed a lot when she was pregnant.

Ariadne laughed. "It's no easy task, trust me. But I manage. I usually use the blankets to cover myself up, and when I need to walk around I keep the blankets close to me."

"Oh."

Ariadne's hands came into view and she slowly revealed her stomach. She clutched her stomach with one hand and Arthur felt jealous.

"So, you're not turned off by this are you?" Ariadne asked, uncertain.

"Gross! None of that talk while I'm so close to you! I don't need to hear this!" Eames teased.

"Not at all…"

"Don't finish that Arthur. If you do, I'll break this camera and you won't get to see her again!" Eames threatened.

"Fine. You're beautiful. And you'll be safe. I'll make sure of it." Arthur replied.

There was a loud banging and he heard Eames and Ariadne curse. The camera shut off and there was shuffling on the other end of the small audio device.

"We gotta go. I'll talk to you soon. I love you!" Ariadne quickly said.

"I love you too!" Arthur replied as the line went dead.

He hoped nothing bad would happen. The stakes were much higher now and there was a lot more to consider. He had to tell Cobb and Miles, it would give them time to incorporate a few things in order to make the escape safe for her.

Miles and Cobb walked in, hearing Arthur end his conversation. They were kind enough to give him privacy.

"How is the young lady?" Miles asked, taking in Arthur's unusual appearance.

"She's…she's fine." Arthur swallowed and turned to them. "She's pregnant."

"What?" Miles and Cobb exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah. Uh, almost six months along. She said she found out the day they took her and she was going to tell me that night." Arthur explained.

"My God. This makes things."

"Difficult." Arthur cut Miles off. "I know. We have to adjust our plans and find an escape route that will be easy for her and have less security. Let's hope Eames has enough inside information to figure it out."

"Well he knows too, so he's probably looking for the best way out and asking for it too. He knows what he's doing. Give him enough credit." Cobb assured Arthur.

"I am. He's the best at what he does and he's taking care of her. I have to give him credit and trust him." Arthur replied. "I need some air. I'll be back soon." Arthur stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Miles and Cobb in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so what did you think? Too fluffy? I had some doubts about this chapter, but I did like the way it turned out...I just figured the two deserved some special time to themselves (even if Eames was in the room) and this is what came out the next chapter will have more planning and action. Arthur has a reason to work faster now and Eames is smart enough to get the layouts for secret passage ways...besides I think Clarissa really likes Eames and visa versa ;) Please leave your reviews! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Oh and will someone please, please, PLEASE write a oneshot or story for this image! I absolutely love it and I just want to squeal in delight! haha...soooo cute and awesome and AHHH! (Check out my profile, it will be the link titled Arthur and Ariadne Day Out  
><strong>


	9. If This Ship Sinks I Give In

**Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I have no excuse, I was being lazy and didn't push myself to sit down and write. But I finally got something written and it took a different turn than I had expected, but don't worry, I know what I'm doing. It's all planned out in my head. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! Read and review please! Thanks for sticking with me! :)**

**Inception isn't mine sadly...**

* * *

><p><em>Month 3 Day 20 Eames<em>

Eames hadn't mentioned the conversation Ariadne had with Arthur. Instead he focused on making sure she slept and ate as well as keeping in touch with Clarissa. It was important that he got as much information from her and sent it to Arthur as soon as possible. Eames wouldn't say it out loud, but he was concerned about Ariadne and the baby and he wanted her to be out of here when she went into labor.

So far Clarissa had managed to send him the layout of the building they were in and she explained how to get to the underground tunnel, which would be harder to get to due to the fact that they'd have to pass some of the stronger guards. Clarissa warned him about this and Eames just shrugged, believing they could do it. Another helpful thing Clarissa did for them was take pictures of some of the areas where the guards were and where the security cameras were hidden. Things seemed to be going extremely well for them.

He got off the small device and turned to Ariadne. She didn't look too well. She was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. She was curled up on the bed, her hand resting under her cheek and her other hand was resting protectively her stomach.

Eames sighed and walked towards her. He wasn't sure if there was something wrong with her, or if pregnancies were normally like this. She had been sleeping a lot better after they arranged to sleep at different times. She would sleep at night and nap a few times during the day while Eames slept during the day and kept watch over her at night. It was a routine both were getting tired of. It was boring and repetitive.

The one thing Eames loved to see was Ariadne's face when she would be able to talk to Arthur. Her face would light up and she looked hopeful. It only made Eames want to break out of here sooner. It would be better for her.

He sighed as he sat down gently on the bed and brushed her hair to the side, moving it out of her face. He studied her carefully and frowned. She needed to see a doctor. The baby needed to be checked and she needed healthier food. He was hoping that they hadn't poisoned her food, because if they did, things could go horribly, horribly wrong for her and the baby, and that's what he was worried about.

She already looked sick. Eames stood up and paced around the room, debating on calling Arthur and telling him he thought they should get moving early.

Ariadne stirred and slowly opened her eyes, watching as Eames walked back and forth.

"Eames?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

Eames turned to her and smiled sadly. "Nothing love, just thinking. How are you feeling?" He asked, making his way towards her.

"Alright." Ariadne yawned and sat up with Eames help. Eames noticed that her belly had grown a lot in the past couple of weeks and that made him feel a little more relieved. It meant that the baby was growing.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale and tired?" Eames asked. Ariadne bit her lip and nodded.

"I don't know. I feel kinda weird." She admitted.

"Weird how?" Eames asked urgently.

"I can't explain it. I sleep, but I don't feel like I get enough sleep, and I'm hungry."

Eames silently cursed and frowned. "I'm going to call Arthur and Cobb."

"Really? Why?" She asked. They usually waited until the late afternoon to call him and she was confused at Eames' strange behavior.

Eames ignored her question and pulled out the small device they hid under the bed. He quickly turned it on and called for Arthur. A few minutes later Arthur answered, sounding alert.

"Eames? What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, I think we should get moving soon." Eames replied as calmly as possible, looking at Ariadne.

"Why? Is Ari ok?" Arthur asked, his voice turning serious.

"I don't know. I'm worried though." Eames sighed and watched as Ariadne stood up slowly.

"What's wrong with her?" Arthur asked, trying to get Eames to talk. Eames paused, unsure if he should voice his concerns with her right there, but he figured it was best if they both knew what he was thinking.

"I don't know, she said she's tired even though she gets enough rest and she's hungry all the time. I put the hunger towards the pregnancy, but she shouldn't be tired, she sleeps almost all the time. She's extremely pale and she doesn't look too great. Arthur, I think we need to move soon. We have enough information now, and I think we need to get her to a hospital soon." Eames replied, eyeing Ariadne carefully.

She looked a little worried, but it looked as if she was to weak to really care or be irritated that he was talking about her with her standing right there.

Arthur cursed and Eames waited. He heard Arthur breathing and knew that he was thinking things over in his head.

"Alright, I'll let Cobb and Miles know. You don't think she was poisoned do you?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. It's a possibility and that's what I'm worried about. But wouldn't they have done it to me too?"

"Maybe, but they might think she's a stronger leverage than you. I'm going to get in there soon, let me talk to her." Arthur told Eames.

"Alright, I'll get things ready here. Just let me know when you're heading in so I can get us ready and let Clarissa know."

"Ok." Arthur said.

Eames handed the small device to Ariadne and she gingerly took it. Eames led her back to the bed and helped her sit down. She smiled gratefully and sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Month 3 Day 20 Ariadne<em>

"Arthur?" Ariadne softly asked, knowing it was him, but wanting to say his name.

"Ari. I'm here. How are you feeling?" He asked gently. Ariadne looked up at Eames and frowned.

"Not too well. Arthur, what's going on?" She asked worriedly. Eames shifted uncomfortably and looked down.

"We're not sure. Eames thinks it's possible that they're poisoning you." Arthur carefully told her, not wanting her to freak out, but knowing it's a possibility.

"What? Are you sure? What if something happens to the baby?" Ariadne's voice was raising in pitch and her breathing was becoming shallow.

"Ari, listen to me. Calm down. We're going to go get you really soon. I'm going to talk to Cobb and Miles, but now you and the baby are our main concern. Eames has given us enough information, so we should be able to get in and out of there. And Clarissa is helping us too. Don't worry. We're going to get you out of there and the baby will be fine."

Ariadne held back tears. She was worried now and fear was starting to creep up on her. It was something she had been trying to hold back ever since she got here, but if there was a chance that something would happen to her baby, she was afraid. She shot a look at Eames, who was giving her a sympathetic look.

"We're going to get you out. I promise. I love you." Arthur told her.

Ariadne nodded and gulped back tears. "I love you too."

"Let me talk to Eames alright? I'll see you soon."

"Ok, bye Arthur." She stood up and handed Eames the device. He took it gently from her and started pacing around the room.

She caught parts of what he was saying. Something about coming within the next ten days and that Clarissa would be able to take out some of the guards quietly and lead us to the underground tunnel.

When Eames finished talking to Arthur he moved to the bed and sat down with Ari, gently pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Everything will be fine."

"You don't know that." Ariadne's muffled voice came from his chest.

"No, I don't, but we're going to do everything we can to get you to safety and make sure the baby is fine. This I can promise you." Eames told her.

Ariadne nodded. "She let her hand fall down to her stomach and felt the baby kicking. Relief flooded through her knowing that her baby was active and so far nothing had gone wrong.

"You should lay down and get some rest. I'm going to fill Clarissa in the change of plans. If you need anything at all, let me know." Eames told her.

Ariadne nodded and watched him walk to the corner and sit down on the floor, pulling out the strange device he had been given.

She sighed and let her body plop onto the bed. She rubbed her large belly and closed her eyes. She wanted to enjoy the feeling of her baby kicking and moving. It gave her comfort and peace.

Knowing that Arthur would be here soon also gave her hope and comfort. She opened her eyes, suddenly not feeling too well and sat up urgently. Eames noticed this and rushed to her, helping her up and leading her to the bathroom. She coughed and felt the nausea get worse. Luckily she made it to the bathroom in time and Eames held back her hair while she emptied her stomach.

When she finished she stood up slowly, but the movement was too quick and she passed out.

* * *

><p><em>Month 3 Day 20 Eames<em>

When he saw Ariadne's body sway, he new what was going to happen. He quickly caught her and lifted her up, ignoring the fact that she had gained weight. He carried her to the bed and laid her down, covering her with the blankets.

"We have to get out of here soon." He whispered to himself.

The plan was all set though. He told Clarissa to be ready and she confirmed that she would have everything they'd need when the time came. He thanked her and turned the device off, letting his gaze fall on Ariadne.

She was sleeping now and she looked a little better than she did before, despite her fainting. If Cobol was poisoning her, he'd have to give her his food and go without eating. It was a sacrifice he was willing to take for her. But he wasn't even sure that's what they're doing. It could be her pregnancy going wrong or affecting her in a strange way, which he hoped wasn't the case.

Things were going to start getting busy, risky, and dangerous. He knew that as soon as he noticed Ariadne's weak body.

He sighed and looked around. Ten days wouldn't be too long right? At least he hoped not.

* * *

><p><em>Month 3 Day 20 Arthur<em>

When Eames called him earlier than usual, it worried Arthur. They had a set plan for a reason and the only time they'd call each other, or they'd call him, was to give him bad news or report something going wrong. So when Eames worried voice filled the line, Arthur had to keep himself from losing control of himself.

Eames had filled him in on what was going on with Ari, and he told him what he believed was happening to her. That worried him. Cobol was sneaky and they could have easily put something in her food to make her sick, and if they did, he'd find them and hurt them if anything happened to their baby.

Eames was right, they needed to get her to a hospital. The baby needed to be checked on and Ariadne's health was just as important. If something was wrong with her, it could affect the baby.

After talking to Ari he was sure something was wrong. She sounded weak and tired and he knew that despite making the two month rule, he'd have to break it to get her out of there soon. He just needed to talk to Cobb and Miles.

He sighed and slumped into the chair, rubbing his face and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Cobb walked in and took in Arthur's slumped posture. He knew then that something was wrong or bothering Arthur.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cobb asked, pulling up a chair and sitting across from Arthur. Arthur sighed and looked up at Cobb.

"Eames thinks Ariadne's being poisoned. She didn't sound too well when I talked to her either. We need to get in there sooner than planned. Within the next ten days Eames suggested. He's worried too. It's why he called early."

"Is he sure?" Cobb asked, wanting to take caution. He knew that Arthur wanted to get Ariadne out of there and he wanted to make sure that he wasn't acting on impulse or acting recklessly. This had to be done carefully.

"No, but he said he really thinks we need to get her to a hospital soon to get her and the baby checked on. If Eames says so, he means it. You know he doesn't suggest breaking MY rules unless it's important. I don't break my own rules unless it's important. Eames thinks we can do it too."

"We probably can, and for her sake, we'll go when you say." Cobb replied, agreeing with Arthur if he thought it's best.

"You know I hate leaving her there and I hate breaking my rules, but this is important to me Cobb. If anything happens to her or the baby, I'm going to go in there and find whoever did this to her, and they'll regret it." Arthur said passionately. Cobb sighed, recognizing the familiar feeling.

"We'll get her out of there. Do you have a plan yet?"

"No, I was hoping you and Miles could help out. We all need to plan this because we're going in soon. We need all of us to know the plan so that we can have it down perfectly. Eames said Clarissa will be ready, so we're relying on her help now."

"Can we trust her?"

"I don't know, but she's all we have. And everything she's sent us has been pretty accurate and helpful so far, so we're going to have to trust her."

"Well let's get Miles and start figuring things out then." Cobb replied, smiling sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions let me know! If not let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you think about what's going on with Cobol and Ari...leave a review! Do it now! Do it! Haha...you know you want to ;)<br>**


	10. Don't Wait For Daylight

**Sorry this is such a short chapter. I had a hard time writing it because it is the transition chapter and I was struggling with writer's block. But I did want to get this out to you guys, so this is what happened. There's not really much in it, just showing that they're anxious and ready to start. So let me know what you think, and don't worry next chapter will be much longer. Well not much much longer, but definitely longer than this. Reviews will be nice, it will help encourage me to get the next chapter started. Plus I already know how I wanted to write the next one. Anyways, read and review! **

**This plot belongs to me, but Inception and the original idea belongs to Christopher Nolan. He incepted me...perhaps all of us, which would explain why we all love to write about it ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Month 3 Day 29 Arthur<em>

The past nine days had gone by fast and extremely busily. They were planning nonstop, knowing that they had little time to get things set and to learn the plan. The three men all felt the stress and they lost plenty of sleep because of it.

When Miles had found out about Ariadne and the possibility of her being poisoned, he nearly freaked out. He wasn't too happy about it and if anything he was the one who would have acted irrational. She was like a daughter to him, which meant a lot since he lost Mal.

"Alright, so Cobb and I will take the lead. We'll make sure to take out any guards with the tranquilizer, but Cobb will also carry a silencer just in case it's needed. Miles, you'll follow us, watching our six just in case we get ambushed from behind." Arthur was going over the plan again, needing to make sure all of them understood what they were doing. He was pounding it in to all of their heads.

"Right." Miles nodded.

"Arthur and I will both be carrying weapons. It's a precaution we'll have to take. If we get caught, there will be gunfire. So we have to be prepared for that." Cobb continued, repeating Arthur's words from yesterday.

"Once we get Eames and Ariadne out we'll have another man to watch our backs. Eames will stick with Miles and he said Clarissa should be there waiting for us, so she'll have weapons on her too. Which will be helpful." Arthur continued.

"Clarissa knows the way out right? And she's going to lead us?" Miles asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Yes. She's our only way of succeeding. So let's hope Eames' word is true. If not, this will be a disaster." Arthur replied.

"Well then. If we're taking the tunnel we're going to need flashlights too. And the order of us leaving will be important." Cobb said.

"Yes. We'll bring in a few flashlights. Cobb will take the lead with Clarissa. I will help Ariadne, and Eames and Miles will be our flank." Arthur said, standing up and stretching. He clasped his hands behind his back and started pacing, hopeful of the outcome.

"I think everything will be fine." Miles finally said. Cobb nodded in agreement.

"Yes. We have this drilled into our heads. Eames knows what he's doing. And we'll all be there to help with Ariadne. Don't worry. Let's get some sleep, we're heading in there tomorrow night. We have to rest up for it." Cobb said as he stood up, turning to Arthur and sending him a pointed look.

Arthur nodded. "Alright, I'll sleep."

"How is she?" Miles asked, changing the subject.

"From what I've heard and what Eames says, she's not too well. He said it hasn't gotten worse, but it hasn't gotten better either." Arthur sighed.

"Everything will be fine. Come on, let's head to bed. No excuses." Miles ordered the younger men.

They nodded and turned off the lights, each heading to their own cot. Arthur tossed and turned for half an hour before finally drifting off to sleep, getting the rest he needed for the rescue mission.

* * *

><p><em>Month 3 Day 29 Eames<em>

Eames had done everything he could to prepare for the escape. He had contacted Clarissa and confirmed that tomorrow would be the day they would get out of here. She had informed him that later at night would be the best time because most guards were off duty so there would be less of them to get past.

She had also told him that the tunnel would be extremely dark, so they'd need to have flashlights brought. She had one already, but she encouraged Eames to let Arthur know. When she heard about Ariadne and her condition, she was even more determined to help them get out.

Now, as he waited for the time to escape, he kept watch over Ariadne. His eyes never leaving her sleeping form. He felt a sense of protectiveness for this woman, and as he thought about it he realized he thought of her as a younger sister.

He had been keeping an eye on her ever since he suspected she might be getting poisoned. She hadn't gotten worse, but she hadn't gotten better and that worried him.

He checked the small device Clarissa had given him and saw that it was nearing midnight. It would be only a matter of hours before they risked the dangerous escape. He only hoped Ariadne would be able to make it. There was a strong chance that he or Arthur would have to carry her out.

The device in his hand started to beep and he checked it, knowing it was Clarissa giving him more information. She had been working nonstop for the past few days trying to get everything set up perfectly for them, which had been nice for the team.

Tomorrow the guards will be off duty. They are needed on location somewhere, so as long as we try to make our escape around nine or ten at night, we should be able to sneak out of here. – C

Great, I'll let Arthur and the boys know. Thanks for everything C. – E

Eames heard some small gasps and a grunt from Ariadne and was at her side instantly. She opened her eyes and looked at him, a hint of fear and pain in her eyes.

"What is it love?" He asked.

"Just a bad dream." Ariadne replied, stiffening and grabbing her stomach.

"Ariadne?" Eames asked.

"Huh? Oh. I was stabbed in the dream." Ariadne shifted and frowned. Eames watched her carefully.

"Try to get more rest. We're getting out of here tomorrow night. You need all the rest you can get." Eames told her, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Did Clarissa contact you?"

"Yeah. She gave me the rest of the plans and layouts. We're pretty much set. Now all we have to do is wait."

"Gosh, I'll be glad to be in my own bed and to see Arthur." She whispered.

"I know, love. I know."

He turned away, really hoping that the hours will go by quickly. He glanced at his watch again and silently cursed when he saw that it was only half past midnight.

Now, all they could really do was wait, and Eames was worried that waiting wouldn't be the best thing for Ariadne, but they had no choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry it was so short, but I had to write something and I needed to get this out because I was going crazy. So sorry :  
><strong>


	11. Movements

**Hey everyone! So I hope this chapter more than makes up for the last one. This one started flowing and I like the way it ended. Don't worry, it's not the last chapter, but I'd say there will be a few more. So let me know what you think...which means leave a review! ;) Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Alas! Inception isn't mine!**

* * *

><p><em>Month 4 Day 1 Ariadne<em>

She had woken up not feeling too well. She felt dizzy, nauseous, and the small pain in her stomach was getting worse. She was afraid to tell Eames though, admitting that she was feeling some discomfort would make it too real. She didn't want anything to happen to her baby, but she was starting to think that something was definitely wrong.

The baby still moved and she could feel the kicking, but she shouldn't be feeling these pains. Especially cramps. She couldn't be going into labor so soon. She still had two months until her due date, and she didn't want to lose her baby because she gave birth prematurely in Cobol's clutches. She gasped and moved, turning her gaze to Eames, who was pacing the room impatiently.

It was close to the time that Arthur, Cobb, and Miles would be on their way. Eames turned to her, noticing her pale face and the pained expression she had.

"Are you alright?"

Ariadne shook her head. "Something's wrong." She gasped, clutching her stomach.

"Shit." Eames cursed and checked the device. It was ten 'til ten. Arthur and the others were probably getting ready to sneak in right about now.

Ariadne watched Eames, her panic starting to take over. "Eames! Eames, what time is it?"

"It's almost ten." Eames replied, typing a quick message to Clarissa, letting her know about Ariadne. She was going to need help getting out of here. He could already tell that she would need to be carried out. Ariadne could tell that's what he was thinking, she was thinking it herself. She nodded, gripping the sheets and shutting her eyes tightly.

* * *

><p><em>Month 4 Day 1 Eames<em>

Eames typed a message quickly, ignoring Ariadne's gaze. He could tell she was in pain. He needed to make sure Clarissa could help them get out of here quickly and alive.

Ariadne is in pain, she may be going into premature labor. We'll need to get out of here quickly. Be ready to let us out. Arthur and the boys should be here soon. Have weapons ready. – E

The device beeped and he looked at it quickly.

Already ready, waiting for the clock to say ten and I'll be there to let you out. Keep an eye on her and let me know if anything changes. I can get there sooner if I have to. Be safe. And I'll bring everything you need. – C

Eames frowned, turning back to Ariadne. She had her eyes shut and was holding in small gasps.

"Ariadne, Ari. Look at me. Here, give me your hand. Everything is going to be fine. We're going to get you out of here and get you to a hospital. They'll check on you and your baby and you'll both be fine." He told her, hoping he'll be able to keep his promise.

Ariadne bit her lip and nodded as a few tears slid down her face. Eames checked the device again.

"It's ten, they'll be here soon." Eames told her, smiling softly at her, trying to ease her nerves.

* * *

><p><em>Month 4 Day 1 Arthur<em>

Arthur was pacing back and forth, waiting to head in there and save his wife. Cobb was standing by watching nervously. They all felt the tension and anxiety that Arthur was feeling.

"Arthur. Please do stop that. You're making me nervous." Miles spoke up. Arthur stopped and turned to him.

"I'm sorry. I just want to get in there without anything going wrong. What time is it Cobb?"

"Five 'til." Cobb replied, glancing at his watch.

Arthur nodded. "Get ready."

Cobb and Miles followed Arthur's lead, gathering their weapons, tranquilizers, silencers, and canisters of water. Cobb decided to take the lead once they entered, knowing that Arthur would have to follow him and focus on getting Ariadne once inside.

Cobb moved to the front, checking his watch every minute. Once it read ten he motioned for them to start moving. They two other men quietly followed, staying as quiet as possible.

Arthur took in his surroundings, looking for anything that could give them cover if they needed to hide once they were out. They would be exiting the building from the other side, and they hadn't been able to scope out that area, so their trust was going to be completely in Clarissa and her knowledge of the area.

There were a few large trees and a couple of bushes surrounding them. Arthur wasn't too satisfied with them, but they could work with them. They quickly made their way to the back door and checked the area for any guards. Not seeing any, Arthur hacked the code so that it shut off all the alarms in the building and opened the door.

Cobb entered first, peering in to make sure there weren't any guards. After confirming that it was safe, he motioned for Arthur and Miles to follow him in. They took a right and paused at the corner, hearing some men talking.

"They put something in her food, but I don't know what it's doing to her. Hopefully Cobb and Arthur will come for her. It will make it easier for us." One of them was saying.

Arthur stiffened and Cobb noticed his jaw clenching. Arthur had his hand on his gun, ready to shoot them, but Cobb shook his head and pulled out the tranquilizer, signaling that they should follow.

They waited until the guards turned around and shot, watching as they fell to the ground with a small thud.

"They should be out for at least two hours." Arthur mumbled.

"Quick, we need to head left. There should be the stairwell that leads down to the room Ariadne and Eames are being held in." Miles quietly said, motioning to the left with his head.

Arthur nodded, waiting for Cobb to move forward. He held up a hand and put it to his lips. He glanced around the corner and saw two more guards walking in the hall then they spotted the two men on the floor and shouted.

Arthur and Cobb aimed and shot them, watching as the collapsed next to the other two unconscious men.

"Quick, move now." Cobb said, the three of them running down the hall and stopping at the stairwell. Thankfully there weren't any guards on duty there and they were able to rush down the stairs.

"Alright, this Clarissa girl should be there waiting for us and she should have let them out. Arthur, you need to be prepared for anything. We don't know how bad her condition is right now." Cobb calmly told him.

Arthur scowled, nodding. He knew how to be professional, but Cobb knew too well what family does to a man and his emotions.

Pulling out their guns, Cobb pushed open the door and spotted a blonde woman looking around nervously. She had taken out the two gaurds at the door and when she spotted them she eyed them nervously. Eames walked out the door at that moment and brightened.

"Oh thank goodness. You're here. Arthur, Ariadne needs to be carried out. She's weak and in pain. We need to get her to a hospital now." Eames said and Arthur nodded, rushing into the room.

"You must be Clarissa." Cobb said, holding out his hand to her. She took it and smiled.

"And you must be Cobb." She smiled.

"Thank you for helping us."

"No problem. Besides, I've been looking for any excuse or way to get out of here. We have to start moving fast though. They'll find it suspicious that more than five of their guards aren't checking in. Pretty soon this place will be flooded with Cobol agents. So we need to move now." Clarissa turned to look into the room.

When Arthur ran into the room and saw Ariadne his heart nearly stopped. She looked awful and her breathing was shallow. He rushed to her side and stroked her cheek.

"Ari. Ari, look at me." He anxiously said.

She opened her eyes slowly and smiled softly when she saw him, tears starting to stream down her face.

"Arthur."

"We're going to get you out of here and you're going to be fine. I need you to help me though. I'm going to lift you up, but you need to keep a tight grip on me and stay as quiet as you can."

Ariadne nodded. Before he moved to lift her up, he leaned down and kissed her, wanting to do that for months now.

"Everything will be ok." He tried to assure her, but was assuring himself more than her.

"Something's wrong." Ariadne whispered to him once she was in his arms, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked urgently.

"The baby." She gasped, and clutched her stomach again.

Arthur frowned and ran out of the room with Eames following close behind. They joined the others and Cobb started barking out orders, knowing the plan just as well as Arthur.

"Clarissa, you and I will be the lead. Eames and Miles will be the flank. Keep Arthur and Ariadne protected and let us know if you see anything or anyone following us."

The others nodded, eyeing Ariadne nervously. Arthur frowned, not liking that they were wasting time. They clock was ticking now and he had to get Ariadne and their baby to a hospital soon.

"Well let's go!" Arthur snapped, everyone nodded, snapping them out of their thoughts and Clarissa took the lead, motioning for them to follow her back up the stairs.

They silently made their way up, only Ariadne's silent gasps audible to their ears. Ariadne was biting her lip to keep any noises from coming out, but there were times she couldn't help it and a whimper filled the silent air.

Arthur clutched her to him, never wanting her out of his sight again. He kissed her temple, trying to ease her nerves and help her relax.

Clarissa motioned to the right and everyone nodded. She led them, checking each corner for guards. They were running now, the urgency taking over their rationality. After running almost half way around the building, Clarissa led them to a door at the end of a hallway and entered it. They followed slowly, and watched as she turned on her flashlight.

Eames followed suit, encouraging everyone else to turn theirs on. The clicks of the flashlight caused Ariadne to jump slightly in Arthur's arms. He kissed her again, knowing she was going in and out of consciousness.

"Stay with me." He whispered to her as they quickly made their way through the dark tunnel.

"We'll be coming out the back right?" Cobb asked Clarissa.

Clarissa nodded. "Yes. The back is covered with trees, we should be able to take cover in them and make our way around to where you guys have the car parked. We have to be alert though. They may have caught on by now."

Eames and Miles were behind Arthur and Ariadne, checking their backs every few minutes. So far it seemed as if no one had followed them, so they were safe. They could feel the freedom in reach and as the approached the door leading to outside all of them let out a sigh of relief.

Clarissa looked out and nodded. "Come on. Let's go. Stay in the trees." She whispered to them, guiding them out. "Keep the flashlights low. They'll spot us if we keep them on."

Just as Eames and Miles walked out of the door, gunshots filled the air. Arthur cursed and ran with Ariadne, Eames and Miles moving to his sides and Clarissa and Cobb running in front and behind them.

"Keep running!" Clarissa shouted over the gunfire, finally able to take cover behind the trees.

She was amazed by the calm and collected way they were able to escape the gunfire. It wasn't until they heard a yelp from Eames that the others practically froze.

"I'm alright, just got my shoulder. Keep going." He called, grunting as he followed Arthur.

Ariadne was wide awake now, trembling and one hand around Arthur's neck and the other holding her stomach protectively.

"Eames!" She shrieked after her got shot.

"It's alright love. I'm fine. The focus is you right now. We need to get you back to safety." He gasped, holding his shoulder to stop the blood flow.

"Arthur!" She screamed, suddenly clutching her stomach.

"Cobb! Cobb how much farther!" Arthur called out, knowing that something was wrong.

"Not much, keep running." He shouted back.

The six of them were stumbling and rushing to the vehicle they had parked not too far from the building and when they reached it all of them let out a relieved sigh.

"How is she?" Cobb asked as Arthur climbed into the middle seat of the van, holding Ariadne close to him.

"Not well. Something's wrong Cobb. We need to get her to the hospital."

Cobb nodded, ushering everyone into the van. Clarissa stopped and turned to him, smirking. "A van huh? Nice choice."

"They've been useful before, plus it's easier to store all of our stuff in it when we need to abandon a house or RV." Cobb explained as Clarissa jumped in, rushing to Eames side and looking for a first aid kit under the seat.

"Hold on!" Cobb shouted, shifting the van into drive and peeling out, driving as far away from the building as possible.

Once they were safely away, Cobb slowed down, asking Miles where the closest hospital was.

"About two hours away. Cobb we can't take her to a hospital close to where Cobol was holding her. She needs to be a safe ways away."

"But she needs medical attention. She may be going into premature labor…or worse." Cobb whispered the last part.

"Eames! How are you doing?" Miles asked, understanding what Cobb was saying and wanting to change the subject.

"I'm holding up." Eames grunted. "Should be fine. Don't worry about me though."

"Cobb! Hospital!" Arthur shouted, watching his wife in agitation. She was pale and her breathing hitched.

"Arthur." She whispered, grabbing his hand.

"Yes Ari?" He asked, looking at her.

"It'll be alright." She asked more than stated. Arthur nodded carefully.

"I'll make sure of it." He replied sadly.

She nodded and closed her eyes, moving his hand to her stomach. She opened her eyes again, watching Arthur's face as they waited for movement.

Suddenly Arthur felt a flutter and he looked up at Ariadne in shock. Surely this was a sign that the baby was fine.

"The baby is moving." Arthur whispered. Ariadne nodded.

"It means it's ok right?" She asked.

"I hope so." He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? She's out of there...but it doens't mean she or the baby are out of danger :O Let me know what you thought in a review! Please :)<br>**


	12. Sanctuary

**Yay! Another update. I decided to write another short chapter. I haven't decided if the next chapter should be the last or the one after it. It's still a debate. But I do hope this is an enjoyable chapter. Let me know what you think! **

**It saddens me to admit that I don't own Inception...**

* * *

><p>Ariadne woke up to bright lights in a white room. She blinked a few times and looked around, finding Arthur asleep in a chair next to her. His head was resting on the bed, and he had one of her hands wrapped in both of his. She grunted and shifted, her free hand coming up to her stomach, afraid of what might not be there.<p>

To her relief her stomach was still expanded. The evidence of a little life in her. She let out a relieved sigh and looked around. She was obviously in a hospital. The small beeps telling her that her heart is beating. She looked around the room and Cobb and Miles were also asleep in chairs.

She frowned, wondering where Eames was. Remembering the events of the previous night she blinked and sat up quickly, causing Arthur to jump and look around urgently. He noticed Ariadne awake and sitting up and immediately focused on her.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice gentle and scratchy.

"Mmm. Better." Ariadne replied. "Where's Eames?" She asked quietly, not wanting to wake the others.

"He's in another room. Had to go into surgery to remove the bullet, he'll be fine though." Arthur informed her. Ariadne nodded and leaned back into her pillows.

"The baby's ok?" She asked, remembering her hand on her stomach. Arthur nodded.

"You had some poison in your system, but not enough to cause you or the baby too much harm. They're draining it out with fluids, soon you'll be back to full health."

"Thank goodness." She closed her eyes, relieved.

"Would you like to know if we're having a son or daughter?" Arthur asked. Ariadne looked up, shocked.

"Do you know?" She asked. Arthur nodded sheepishly.

"The doctors told me while they were checking on you and the baby. I won't tell you if you don't want to." Arthur replied, serious.

Ariadne bit her lip and looked at her stomach, running her hand over it. If she decided to know, they both could discuss names, the baby's room, and shopping. If she decided she wanted to wait, she'd be curious to find out from Arthur.

"I want to know." Ariadne replied, nodding. Arthur grinned and squeezed her hand.

"Well our…"

"Hey, you're awake!" Cobb suddenly said, cutting Arthur off. Arthur frowned and pulled back, still keeping his grip on her hand.

"Hi Cobb. Thanks for going in there and getting me out." She smiled.

"We're just glad that you're ok." Miles voice came from behind Cobb.

"Professor Miles? What are you doing here?" She asked, not remembering that he also went in to save her.

"Well I came to rescue you too. You don't think I could just sit by and twiddle my fingers while they went in to get my best student?" Miles asked.

"I guess not. But isn't it hard for you?" She asked, implying that he was old.

"Believe it or not, this old man can still handle himself pretty well. Besides, they needed someone who's familiar with that particular Cobol location." Miles gravely said.

"How…"

"I was held there for a few weeks many years ago. I must say, it hasn't changed much. A flaw on their part that's for sure." Miles added.

Ariadne stared at Miles, her eyes wide. "I didn't know."

"It's all in the past love. Now I believe a congratulations is in order." Miles motioned to her stomach and Ariadne blushed.

"Thanks."

"We were worried there for a bit." Cobb nodded. "When Arthur told us, we didn't know whether or not we should continue to wait or go right in and get you."

"I'm just glad Eames was there to watch over you." Arthur added.

"Yes, he was great, despite his snoring and hogging the bed." Ariadne rolled her eyes.

"You shared a bed?" Arthur raised an eyebrow, teasing her.

"We had no choice! It's not like I wanted to!" Ariadne defended herself, not noticing the small grin he was shooting her.

"I'm kidding." Arthur chuckled and kissed her. "Just don't share a bed with anyone else ever again ok? Just me."

Ariadne giggled. "Deal. Although, we might be sharing a bed with this little one here when they get older." Ariadne pointed out.

"Technically you are already sharing a bed." Eames' voice came from the doorway.

Everyone turned to him and smiled, glad to see that he was ok. Clarissa was standing with him, supporting his weight.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a bed? Recovering." Arthur asked.

Eames waved his hand dismissively. "Recovery. I don't need it. I came to check up on Ariadne and the little one. How are you?"

"Fine. Better. A lot better." Ariadne replied. "The baby's fine too."

"Good. Good." Eames smiled. "Oh, and now we can formally introduce you to each other." He turned to Clarissa.

"Guys, this is Clarissa. She was on the inside for us. She's going to be sticking with us for a while. She's been wanting to get out of Cobol for a while now, and I promised her we'd help."

"Hi Clarissa." Ariadne smiled, knowing that if it weren't for her, she may not have made it out.

"Nice to meet you all." She smiled, guiding Eames to a chair and helping him sit down.

"So did you find out what the little slugger is?" Eames asked, causing the whole room to turn to Ariadne, curious.

"Well Arthur knows. He was just about to tell me before we got interrupted." Ariadne replied.

Everyone turned to Arthur and waited for him to announce the sex of their baby. He grinned and turned back to Ariadne.

"We're going to have a healthy baby girl." He announced, his grin growing as he looked at Ariadne and her reaction.

"Really? A girl?" She smiled. Arthur nodded and placed his hand on her stomach.

"She's going to be beautiful."

"It's what you wanted right?" She asked.

"I just wanted a healthy baby. Whether it was a boy or girl didn't matter to me. But knowing that she's going to be healthy and fine is perfect for me." Arthur replied.

"Good, maybe she'll look like Ariadne." Eames piped up.

Arthur turned to Eames and glared. Ariadne shook her head, knowing Eames was messing with Arthur for the fun of it.

"Congratulations." Cobb quickly broke in, not wanting Arthur and Eames to start arguing.

"Thanks Cobb." Ariadne blushed.

Miles walked up to Arthur and Ariadne and smiled. "You'll be fine parents. Congratulations you two."

"Thank you." Arthur nodded his head, his smile growing wider by the second.

"Now let's leave these two alone. They deserve some privacy don't you think?" Miles asked, ushering everyone out.

"Fine." Eames grunted and stood up, with Clarissa's help.

After the room was cleared out and silent, Ariadne cleared her throat and caught Arthur's gaze.

"So do you have any names in mind? She'll be here in two months."

"I have a couple." Arthur admitted.

"Really? What are they?" Ariadne asked eagerly, sitting up and looking at him expectantly.

"Well, there's Amadora. It's different, unique, but I've always liked it. I also really like Adara and Alethea. Unique enough for you?" Arthur winked.

Ariadne smiled. "I like Amadora." Ariadne replied.

"Alright, Amadora it is." He grinned. "You pick the middle name."

"I was thinking we could name her after Mal. It would be nice for Cobb. Amadora Mallory Giordano."

Arthur smiled sadly. "It's beautiful."

"Plus I know you were good friends with her too. It would be nice to have her memory in our daughter, even though I've never met her."

"Thank you." Arthur smiled and kissed her. "Now I think you should get some rest. You need to get your strength back so we can head home and fix up the baby's, Amadora's, room." Arthur grinned and Ariadne nodded.

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Ari." He whispered, stroking her hair. She shifted and patted the bed.

"Sleep with me?" She asked groggily.

Arthur hesitated for a moment but swiftly climbed into bed. He missed being able to wrap his arms around her and keep her safe. She snuggled into him, her IV's pulling slightly and her stomach pushing against Arthur's.

The silent room was enough to take them into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that eased all of your nerves. I didn't want Ariadne to lose the baby, and I thought a girl would be nice because my other fic has her having a boy first. So I thought I'd change it up a bit. I haven't seen anything where they name their baby after Mal, I think it would be a nice gesture...so I did it here. Anyways, let me know what you think! And I will be ending this story within the next chapter or two. But keep a look out for my other fics! :D<br>**


	13. Amadora Mallory Giordano

**Alright, so this is the last chapter...I hope you enjoy it...some nice family-ish fluff :) Read and review!**

* * *

><p>Cobb opened the door and called out to his children. "James! Philippa! Come on! We have to go see Auntie Ari in the hospital!"<p>

The two children turned to Cobb quickly. "Is Auntie Ari ok?" James asked.

"She's not going to die is she?" Philippa asked, tears springing in her eyes.

Cobb chuckled. "No, she's not going to die. She just had a baby."

"Baby? The baby's here?" Philippa asked, jumping up.

Cobb nodded. "Come on, let's go."

The two children ran in front of their father, rushing to the car and helping themselves in. They climbed into their car seats and waited for their dad to buckle them in.

"Auntie Ari had a baby!" They exclaimed the whole way, leaving Cobb to chuckle and shake his head.

Arthur and Ariadne were busy fondling their new baby when Cobb and the children came bounding in.

James ran to Arthur and pulled on his leg, wanting to be lifted up by his "uncle." Arthur smiled and picked the small boy up, the small bundle coming into view.

"Is that your baby?" James asked, pointing to the small thing cooing and moving in Ariadne's arms.

Arthur chuckled and nodded. "Yes, that's our daughter."

"A girl!" Philippa exclaimed, causing the small baby to let out a little whimper.

"Philippa, inside voice please. The baby doesn't like loud noises." Cobb told her. Philippa nodded her head and looked down, embarrassed.

"Hey Pip, did you want to see her too?" Arthur asked. Philippa's face brightened up and she nodded vigorously, skipping towards Arthur.

He shifted James into his other arm and picked up Philippa. The little girl peered at the baby Ariadne was holding and scrunched up her face.

"She's so tiny."

"Yes, she was just born. She'll grow though." Ariadne smiled.

Cobb walked over to the group and looked at the baby fondly. She was wiggling happily and making gurgling noises.

"She definitely is a Giordano." Cobb noted, taking in the small nose that was definitely Arthur.

"I think she looks more like Ariadne." Arthur replied.

"She looks like both of you. There are some distinct features of yours that she has. She has Ariadne's lips and ears, but she has your nose and eyes. And her hair is a mix of both of yours. It's dark, but she has a slight curl in it. She's beautiful."

"Thanks." Ariadne blushed. Arthur just looked at her proudly.

"So what's her name? You've been keeping it a secret ever since you decided." Cobb looked at the new parents expectantly.

"Amadora Mallory Giordano." Ariadne replied, watching Cobb carefully. She wanted to see his reaction to the name.

He pulled off the stoic look too well though and he didn't let any emotion show, until he looked back down at the baby.

"That's a beautiful name." Cobb finally replied, choking on a sob.

"We wanted to name her after Mal because she should be remembered. And I know how close Arthur was to you guys, and I wanted to do something nice for you. You introduced me to dream sharing and through that I met Arthur. Even though I only got to meet your projection of her, I feel like she should be honored." Ariadne quickly said.

Cobb nodded and smiled gratefully. "Thank you." Cobb whispered, letting a tear slip down his face.

"Daddy why are you crying?" Philippa asked, wriggling until Arthur let her down. She looked up at her dad with sad, curious eyes.

"It's nothing sweetie. I just really love your Auntie Ari and Uncle Artie. And the baby is beautiful."

Philippa shrugged, not yet understanding the full meaning behind the baby's name.

"I see Cobb beat me here." Eames said, walking into the room with a stuffed bear. He handed it to Arthur, who was setting James down.

"Well, you always had a knack for being late." Arthur replied, raising his eyebrow.

"Well alright then." Eames grinned, looking over Arthur's shoulder and spotting the baby. "At least she doesn't look exactly like you. In fact I'd say she's a mix of both of you. Hopefully she has Ariadne's personality. I don't know if I'd be able to handle another stick-in-the-mud." Eames nudged Arthur playfully.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his family. They had been through a lot and he wasn't there for most of the pregnancy, but he had to thank Eames for taking care of Ariadne when he couldn't.

"Eames, I never really said thank you for looking out for her." Arthur started, but Eames held up his hands and shook his head.

"No need for thank you's. I did it because I care about her and because I care about you." Eames replied. "Even if you bore me to death."

Arthur smirked and took a seat on the bed as Miles walked in. The children jumped and ran to him.

"Grandpa!" They exclaimed.

"Hello James. How are you doing Pippa?"

James was tugging on his grandfather's pants, pulling him towards the bed. Philippa grabbed his hand and helped tug him towards Ariadne and Arthur.

"Come see Auntie Ari and Uncle Artie's baby! She's cute!" James said, smiling and pointing towards the small bundle.

Miles chuckled. "Hold your horses will you?" Miles said, patting James on the head. James pouted and crossed his arms.

Miles laughed and walked to the group at the bed. "I see she's already got the attention of many."

Ariadne grinned and nodded. "She's a beauty."

"That she is. Just like her mother." Miles replied, smiling at Ariadne.

"Tell Miles what you named her." Cobb said. The young parents nodded.

"Amadora Mallory Giordano." Arthur quietly said, the tenderness in his voice just for Miles.

Miles' face grew solemn before brightening up with a grin. "You are very kind. It's a beautiful name. Thank you Ariadne. You know I think of you as a daughter."

Ariadne nodded. "You introduced me to these amazing men, and in the process I met my amazing husband. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now with this beautiful baby in my arms surrounded by a family that I love." Ariadne smiled, the fatigue becoming evident as she talked.

Arthur looked at her concerned and reached out to take Amadora from her. She hesitated and handed the baby to her daddy.

"You should get some rest dear." Miles told her.

"I will. Thank you all for being here to meet her." Ariadne yawned and shot a loving look to her husband and daughter.

"We're honored you wanted us here." Miles smiled, patting Ariadne's arm gently and moving to look at Amadora. "May I?" He asked, reaching out. Arthur nodded and transferred the bundle into the older man's arms.

Miles shook his head and grinned. "She's going to be a handful. With Ariadne's spunk and with Arthur's determination. She'll be one feisty little girl and teenager. I hope you're ready for it."

"I'd rather not think that far ahead." Arthur admitted, wanting to enjoy his baby girl while she was still young.

"I know how you feel." Miles quietly said, rocking Amadora and cooing at her when she opened her eyes and stared at the strange man in front of her.

"We should get going. Let you two rest. Give us a call if you need anything." Cobb said, picking up James and holding his hand out for Philippa.

"Can I kiss the baby?" Philippa asked.

Arthur smiled and picked her up. "Sure." Philippa grinned and leaned towards Amadora, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "By baby."

"I'll leave you too. Remember, I'm going to be her favorite." Eames declared, stalking out of the room.

"You don't have to leave yet." Ariadne whispered, her eyes drooping.

"Yes, please feel free to stay." Arthur replied, shifting so he was laying next to Ariadne. He wrapped his arm around her and she shifted to snuggle into him. Her eyes closing almost instantly.

Miles nodded, still staring at the baby. "Alright, I'll stay for a while." He finally said after five minutes of silence. When he got no answer, he looked up and saw the two sleeping figures on the bed.

Miles chuckled. "You're mommy and daddy will need all the rest they can get. You're going to be a handful. So why don't we let them rest? Hmm?"

Amadora's small coos were the only noises in the room as the two new parents slept and the older man watched over them.

* * *

><p><strong>I always hate endings because I never really know how to end a story, but I'm fairly happy with this one...let me know what you thought and thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing not only this story, but my others too! You guys are too awesome and you're the reasons why I keep writing! Thanks!<br>**


End file.
